


Diario Familiar

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Papás Shiki y Rikka, Participación de otros personajes también, Pequeños Tsubasa y Dai, Serie de historias, familiar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Pequeñas historias que relatan brevemente la vida de esta preciosa y particular familia de cuatro.





	1. Diario 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola~!
> 
> Para estas navidades decidí salir un poquito de mi zona de confort y me puse a trabajar en un fanfic muy especial que dividí en varias partes (aún no sé cuantas serán, dependerá de mi inspiración) e iré subiéndolas poco a poco.
> 
> Me moría de ganas por escribir algo en ambiente familiar, con Tsubasa y Dai como los pequeños y consentidos bebés de sus papás, así que espero de corazón disfruten de este pequeño proyecto que hago con tanto amor!!

**.**

**.**

**Diario 1: Papá Shiki cuida de Tsubasa**

Entre letras, rimas y otras anotaciones, la mirada violeta de Shiki viajaba con agilidad. A su vez tachaba por aquí, agregaba por allá, dándole forma a su trabajo. Shiki siempre fue un compositor tradicional, pues para él no había nada mejor que estar en contacto con su trabajo siendo, en este caso, el papel y lápiz que sostenía.

Aún tenía bastante tiempo para entregar aquella canción, un pedido especial para un grupo que debutó recién y prometía muchísimo, e iba bastante bien. Se sentía inspirado, en plena forma, y si seguía así lo más probable era que tuviera un avance significativo para el final del día…

Sin embargo, cierto sonido que ya era parte de su hogar se escuchó de repente, alertándolo. Despegó la mirada de las escrituras, saliendo abruptamente de la concentración, y se levantó en seguida cuando distinguió de que se trataba. Dejó los papeles de cualquier forma sobre su cama, donde se hallaba trabajando, y cruzó la habitación hasta toparse con la fuente del ruido…

Sobre la cunita espaciosa y acolchonada con sabanitas de colores y diversas figuritas, un bebé de pocos meses y vestido de enterizo amarillo brillante rompía en llanto. Shiki lo alzó enseguida, abrazándolo a la altura pecho, en un intento de calmarlo mientras daba suaves caricias en los cabellos rubios del pequeño. Y el efecto fue casi de inmediato, el llanto poco a poco fue disminuyendo con su intervención.

Shiki mantuvo a su hijo en brazos, quien ahora sólo sollozaba, y pensó en lo que podría sucederle… Hambre no debía ser, hacía sólo treinta minutos lo alimentó, ¿Entonces, qué? Siguió pensando en ello mientras se desplaza en su habitación, pero no llegaba a alguna conclusión.

-¿Extrañas a mamá, Tsubasa?-

Con cuidado separó al pequeño de su pecho y lo observó de frente, sus ojitos dorados lucían un poco hinchados por su llanto de hacía un momento y algunas lagrimitas traviesas se visualizaban todavía. Tsubasa hizo un mohín, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas y su boquita, y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Shiki lo acogió en su pecho nuevamente, tal vez la mención de su madre ausente no fue de mucha ayuda.

Los minutos transcurrían, Tsubasa parecía cada vez más difícil (¿Era eso un berrinche?) y Shiki se estaba quedando sin ideas. Lo llevó con a su cama, recostándolo, y le acercó a Ala (aquella ardilla del mismo color de sus ropitas que era muchísimo más grande que el bebé y curiosamente este adoraba desde el primer momento) y pareció funcionar. Tsubasa se mantuvo un poco más quietecito, intentando alcanzar su peluche, pero cuando este le cayó encima su llanto regresó con más fuerza.

Caminando de aquí para allá en su habitación, dando palmaditas en la espalda del bebé para mantenerlo tranquilo, Shiki continuaba rompiéndose la cabeza para hallar una buena solución para calmar y hacer dormir nuevamente a su hijo. Pensaba, pero cada una de sus ideas (que eran pocas) eran desechadas. Shiki comenzaba a inquietarse, no le gustaba escuchar al pequeño así…

¿Y si… Llamaba a Rikka para consultarle? No, le costó mucho convencerlo de que retomara el trabajo luego de una larga pausa debido a Tsubasa, así que no iba a preocuparlo a tal punto de hacerlo volver (porque Rikka era capaz) por ello debía solventarlo sólo, por todos. Él era el padre del niño, ¡Podía también hacerse cargo de este! Y con su creciente determinación, el foco de su mente se iluminó con una idea (muy buena a su parecer) cuando visualizó sus escrituras sobre la cama...

Salió de la habitación como un rayo y buscó lo que necesitaba. Lo halló, entre las cosas del bebé, y dejó a Tsubasa sobre el _corral_ mientras él se colocaba el objeto en cuestión... Nunca la había usado, sólo había visto a Rikka hacerlo, pero no podía ser difícil. Y, luego de un rato de forcejeo, tuvo amarrado a su pecho el _canguro_ en el que depositó después a su hijo, quien amenazaba con llorar una vez más.

Antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran, Shiki se dirigió a su estudio y se sentó frente al teclado. Tsubasa parecía intrigado ahora y, satisfecho con ello, llevó las manos a las teclas comenzando a tocar. La melodía era suave, lenta, propia de una canción de cuna y el bebé se mantuvo tranquilo, relajado, y poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Shiki había tenido éxito... Y le hizo inmensamente feliz que su música cautivara a su pequeño hijo.

**.**

**.**

**Notas:** Confieso que escribir con Shiki como papá de un bebé tan hermoso como Tsubasa ha sido de las cosas más dulces que he hecho en mucho tiempo... Espero, de verdad, no morir de amor antes de terminar este fanfic.

Para el siguiente diario, tendremos a mamá Rikka y a Dai<3 ¡Hasta entonces!

Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


	2. Diario 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo diario! dedicado a mamá Rikka junto a su adorado bebé más joven...

**.**

**.**

**Diario 2: Las primeras palabras de Dai**

Rikka estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención y recibir incontables halagos y otros no tanto. Desde pequeño siempre había captado las miradas de los adultos, unos le dedicaban palabras agradables y sinceras y otros simplemente derrochaban hipocresía y falsedades… Y ahora, las miradas no sólo estaban en él sino también en su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Desde su posición, aguardando por su turno para pagar en aquella modesta tienda justo a un lado de su edificio, Rikka escuchaba los cuchicheos pocos disimulados de las mujeres que lo rodeaban. La mayoría eran cumplidos hacia su bebé, diciendo lo muy adorable que era, otras comentaban que él era bastante joven para haberse convertido en padre e incluso unas cuantas aseguraban lo _afortunada_ que era su _esposa_ y _madre_ de su hijo. Esto último fue lo que le hizo reír por lo bajo… _Si supieran_.

Su pequeño Dai, e hijo más joven, se hallaba en sus brazos escaneando su alrededor con sus ojitos azules, como todo un niño curioso. Este era un bebé muy tranquilo, al contrario de su hermano Tsubasa quien parecía tener energías por los dos, e incluso era obediente a pesar de ser tan pequeñito todavía.

Los minutos pasaban y la espera se hacía cada vez tan tediosa, sobre todo por los murmullos de aquellas señoras entrometidas que se volvían más audibles y descarados. Rikka y su bebé seguían siendo el centro de su plática, básicamente estaban sacando conclusiones de su vida, y Rikka comenzaba a cansarse… Nunca le había importado lo que dijeran sobre él, después de todo estaba consciente de lo que era cierto o no, pero no iba a permitir que dedicaran palabras tan poco amables hacia su familia. Así que, cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir para pedirles con educación que por favor tuvieran un poco más de respeto, su pequeño se le adelantó.

Sintiendo la manito del bebé sobre su boca Rikka guardó silencio y le prestó atención, hasta las mujeres dejaron de hablar cuando se percataron de la acción. Luego, Dai soltó su chupón y abrió su boquita…

- _Ma…má_.-

Algunos gritos ahogados se escucharon enseguida, proveniente de las señoras que justo dieron un paso hacia atrás ante la inesperada revelación. Y Rikka se mantuvo en blanco por un momento… Su niño, su bebé más pequeño, ¿Dijo su primera palabra? ¿Lo llamó mamá por primera vez? _Oh_ por dios.

Con un llamado de la muchacha de la caja, anunciando su turno, Rikka volvió en sí momentáneamente para cancelar, no sin antes dedicarle un breve movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida hacia las otras que aún se mantenían en _shock_. Sí, eso se sintió bien.

Una vez en las afueras del local, Rikka soltó un suspiro y se concentró en su hijo. Este lo observaba también, con un amor tan puro e inexplicable marcado en sus ojitos, y Rikka besó su frente con ternura.

-Sí, mi Dai, yo soy tu mamá…- rectificó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa proporcionada por la maravillosa calidez de su corazón- Volvamos… Papá y tu hermano mayor están esperando por nosotros.-

- _Pa…pá_.-

Con sólo haber dado un par de pasos Rikka se detuvo de golpe. Con sorpresa se volvió al bebé, quien parecía no haber despegado su mirada de él, y una risita escapó de sus labios… Shiki se iba a morir cuando se enterara.

Dai era un bebé muy inteligente y Rikka no podía estar más orgulloso de su adorado hijo.

**.**

**.**


	3. Diario 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente puedo ponerme al corriente con este pequeño fanfic... En este diario tenemos a la familia completa compartiendo un momento muy usual.
> 
> Poco a poco iré subiendo los que me faltan, gracias de corazón por el apoyo.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 3: Casa llena, cama llena**

Los primeros destellos del sol de la mañana se colaban sigilosamente entre las cortinas iluminando la habitación con sutileza, lo que fue suficiente para que Rikka despertada… Sobre todo porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo temprano.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos retomar la consciencia y abrió los ojos con suavidad, tuvo un buen descanso después de todo. No se hubo acostumbrado a la luz todavía cuando reparó en la calidez de su pecho; descubriendo allí, dormidito y bien acurrucadito, a su hijo menor… _Ah_ , como que si estaba consintiendo mucho a Dai.

Para Rikka era difícil no consentir a sus dos niños, quienes eran su razón de vida, y tenerlos junto a él en su cama le hacía inmensamente feliz. Sí, a los dos, porque Tsubasa dormía de la misma forma que su hermano menor sólo que apegado a su papá. Por suerte, aunque no fuera lo correcto, su cama era lo suficientemente grande para acogerlos a los cuatro. Sus niños aún eran muy pequeños, Dai apenas comenzaba a caminar, así que por ahora iba (porque podía más que nada) consentirlos un poco más haciéndolos dormir junto a él y a Shiki.

No quería moverse para no perturbar el sueño de su pequeño apegado a él, así que Rikka se mantuvo quietecito disfrutando de la vista con ayuda de claridad de la mañana… Sus niños dormían plácidamente y rodeados de una calma que durante el día no se podía ver (sobre todo con Tsubasa, siendo este muy hiperactivo y hasta travieso) y llevaban sus pijamas a juego, amarillo y azul, que Rikka compró para ellos hacía poco en una de sus tantas _compras compulsivas_.

Siguiendo con su vistazo, tan sólo un poquito más allá estaba Shiki… Quien era también un niño, sólo que atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Cuando se conocieron, hacía varios años atrás, Rikka aprendió rápidamente (apoyado por ese instinto maternal que siempre lo había identificado) a velar por el descuidado Shiki, quien siempre ponía su trabajo por encima de todo. Pero poco a poco Shiki fue más consciente de sí mismo, aunque Rikka no había dejado de consentirlo de vez en cuando.

Los tres eran sus personas favoritas en el mundo, las que más amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y él que venía de una familia un poco disfuncional (tantas razones, muchas ni las conocía) le llenaba de alegría tener a suya propia en su misma cama… Los cuatro, tan unidos, compartiendo un rato lleno de tranquilidad.

Sí, eran esos momentos los que hacían sentir a Rikka (más que nunca) la persona más afortunada de todas.

**.**

**.**


	4. Diario 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi intención era escribir las mini historias navideñas cerca a la fecha, pero no se pudo. De todas formas aún es navidad y nunca se es tarde para ello ¿Verdad?
> 
> Tengo pensado 3 historias de navidad (incluyendo esta) que subiré poco a poco.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**.**

**Diario 4: La navidad se acerca**

El olor dulce del chocolate caliente y el de las galletas dentro del horno abarcaba cada rincón el espacioso departamento, aquellas que Rikka esperaba que estuvieran listas, aprovechando que sus dos pequeños come galletas estaban distraídos con su padre en el estar.

En la sala común había una enorme caja, ya vacía, y en el suelo se encontraban por doquier diversas piezas de un pino navideño. Shiki estaba alrededor de _su_ desastre ideando la forma correcta de armarlo, luego de varios intentos fallidos, mientras sus hijos (quienes esperaban impacientemente por el pino listo) de seis y siete años se entretenían con los adornos navideños.

Shiki le daba la vuelta a las confusas instrucciones (un papel tamaño carta por la mitad e impreso a letra diminuta no podía considerarse instrucciones) que aún no lograba entender del todo, preguntándose internamente porqué dejó que Rikka comprara semejante _pino monstruoso_ … Ambos estaban acostumbrados a colocar uno pequeño y sencillo, básicamente incentivo de Rikka por conservar el espíritu navideño, y en vista de que los niños estaban creciendo este quería (bueno, ambos) darles una navidad mágica…

Sí, ya recordaba porque lo permitió… Por su familia, ¿Qué más razón de peso? _Ah_ , pero ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser montar un pino de navidad? Shiki realmente estaba fracasando en su deber.

Con un suspiro, Shiki se desentendió del papel y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se fijó después en el desorden que provocó, piezas que había armado y desarmado una y otra vez, y en los pequeños jugando ahora con las bolas navideñas… Bueno, al menos estos se estaban divirtiendo, lo que era el objetivo de todo eso.

-¡Galletas de mamá!-

Con el grito en conjunto de los pequeños, Shiki despegó su mente y notó a Rikka intentar cruzar la salita mientras traía una bandeja con un tazón de algunas tibias galletas y cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente, una para cada uno y de un color diferente. Los niños recibieron su merienda y se mantuvieron comiendo sobre el sofá con entusiasmo (no había nada mejor que las galletas y el chocolate de mamá) mientras los adultos se ocupaban del pequeño problema.

-¿Inconvenientes con el pino, _papá_?-

Shiki no dijo nada ante la obvia respuesta (su alrededor lo decía todo) y entregó el papel al contrario. Rikka lo ojeó por un momento, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas al intentar leer las letras en miniatura, y negó con la cabeza devolviéndolo, tenía una mejor idea. Shiki lo siguió con la mirada y rápidamente Rikka se ubicó a su lado mientras revisaba su teléfono. Antes de que Shiki pudiera preguntar, Rikka le mostró la pantalla… Con un vídeo tutorial de como armar un pino de navidad vía _youtube_.  

-La tecnología está de nuestro lado.- afirmó con un guiño.

Claro, ¿Cómo Shiki no lo pensó antes? Bueno, después de todo su relación con Rikka se basaba en eso; en complementarse mutuamente. Y Shiki era consciente que sin Rikka a su lado su vida sería un completo desastre y bastante lejos de lo feliz que era ahora.

Cuando Tsubasa y Dai terminaron su merienda, estando satisfecho por el delicioso aperitivo, la emoción los abarcó de golpe al descubrir al pino tomar forma… Aún era completamente verde, sin algún adorno, pero para ambos era sorprenderte ver uno tan alto, casi a la altura del techo. Al percatarse del par de los obres llenos de ilusión de sus niños, Shiki y Rikka compartieron una mirada cómplice por estar cumpliendo con su propósito; que no era otro que hacerlos felices.

-¡Dai y yo queremos ayudar también!- tomando de la manito a su hermano, Tsubasa corrió hacia sus padres deseoso de colaborar con el árbol. Dai, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba a pesar de lo emocionado que igual estaba, se dejó llevar por su hermano mayor.

Poco a poco las piezas que hacía unos instantes estaban revueltas en el suelo encontraron su posición y entre todas levantaron un alto y ancho pino navideño. La decoración fue lo más sencillo (y lo que llevó más tiempo también ya que los niños jugaban con cada cosa dejándose llevar por su imaginación) dando como resultado un pino navideño realmente bonito…

Pero aún faltaba el toque final: la estrella en la punta.

Rikka sacó la estrella dorada de su caja, fue lo que más tardó en comprar al costarle decidirse por algún modelo en especial, y sus hijos no podían esperar más por colocarla, pues sabían que era lo más importante en el árbol. Y entre los cuatro, Rikka alzando a Dai y Shiki a Tsubasa, la estrella fue colocada con éxito de la mano de los más pequeños.

Finalmente, con el pino terminado luego de un duro trabajo en equipo, las luces fueron encendidas.

Los colores brillantes y titilantes se reflejaban en los ojitos de los niños, quienes estaban hechizados debido a tanto color. Su felicidad era notoria y, por supuesto, sus padres también lo eran y Rikka no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar algunas fotos.

Las navidades en familia se volvían cada vez mejores con el paso de los años, el hecho de estar juntos era la clave más importante, y este año prometía ser una fiesta llena de alegría, paz y mucho amor.

**.**

**.**


	5. Diario 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinto diario~ voy lento, pero seguro. 
> 
> Aún estoy escribiendo otro de navidad, lo que sucedió fue que este se me ocurrió ayer y lo escribí en seguida jajaja
> 
> Espero les agrade y disculpen de antemano los posibles errores.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 5: Primer encuentro con la piscina**

El sol brillaba intenso y el cielo azul despejado se encontraba, perfecto para un día de juegos en la piscina. Era un día de semana, una tarde de verano, y aprovechando el clima caluroso Shiki y Rikka decidieron llevar a sus dos hijos por primera vez a la piscina.

Los gritos de alegría de los infantes se escuchaban con claridad, y dentro del agua ya estaba un Tsubasa de casi cuatro años de acá para allá como un pececito feliz al haberse habituado casi enseguida. Sin embargo, no fue lo mismo para Dai…

Rikka trasladó su mirada de Tsubasa, quien ahora chapoteaba con sus manitos y reía sin parar, al agarre en su pierna. Dai estaba abrazado a él, algo temeroso por el nuevo lugar, pero parecía interesado en ello al no despegar su mirada del frente. Rikka sabía que iba a costarle un poco darle la confianza suficiente a su pequeño para que ingrese al agua también, pero no por nada era su madre y tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratarlo. Entonces, se sentó en el borde de la piscina infantil, metiendo sólo sus pies, y Dai se aferró a su brazo.

-¿No quieres jugar con tu hermano, Dai?- preguntó, en un primer intento, y Dai negó con la cabeza mirándole con sus ojitos azules marcados de cierto terror. A pesar de la situación, Rikka se llenó de ternura.

No insistió más y en cambio sentó a su pequeño en su regazo, donde el agarre desconfiado de Dai se trasladó a sus muñecas. Los niños a su alrededor, que no eran muchos, reían y jugueteaban y Dai se mantuvo observándolos, sobre todo a su hermano mayor… Al parecer, la curiosidad estaba naciendo en él.

Pocos minutos pasaron y su lado fue ocupado por Shiki, reparando que su hijo menor aún no se había atrevido a tocar el agua. Miró después a Rikka, incrédulo, y con un gesto de este supo que todo estaba bajo control. Desvió la atención a Tsubasa, al parecer el sol recargaba sus baterías, y cuando este lo notó se le acercó rápidamente pidiéndole que lo llevara al pequeño tobogán. Shiki, por supuesto, cumplió con su petición sosteniéndolo de la manito.

Dai no se perdió ni un movimiento de su padre y hermano, quienes estaban más allá ahora, y luego se enfocó en su madre. Rikka le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que entremos juntos al agua?- intentó por segunda vez, fallando con otra negación que se tardó un poco más en llegar.

Rikka lo pensó por un momento, sabiendo que Dai luchaba entre el miedo y la curiosidad, y una idea se le ocurrió. Alzó a Dai y lo sentó sobre el borde y él entró a la piscina, sentándose después con el agua llegando hasta su abdomen. El pequeño, al notarlo, abrió sus ojitos tanto como pudo y se inclinó hacia él con preocupación, como si necesitara salvarlo de algún peligro. Rikka lo recibió en sus brazos, dando un beso en su cabecita, y Dai lo abrazó aliviado… Y fue ahí que este se dio cuenta que estaba en el agua, sano y salvo.

-No es tan malo, ¿Verdad?- le aseguró, sentía a Dai ya más tranquilo.

En ese momento Shiki y Tsubasa volvían, este último con una gran sonrisa que creció mucho más cuando vio a su hermanito por fin en el agua. Se le acercó a prisa, impaciente, y lo invitó a jugar… Dai parecía un poco inseguro todavía, pero aceptó la mano de su hermano mayor.

Fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos, breves y pequeñas experiencias, para que Dai se encontrara ya más a gusto en el agua, en compañía de su hermano que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de él. Era una escena enternecedora, con los pequeños jugando tranquilamente y sus rostros marcados por una sonrisa alegre, que Shiki y Rikka no se la perdieron desde su posición, con Shiki sentado ahora junto a a su pareja dentro del agua.

Los niños crecen rápido y ambos padres no sólo disfrutarán cada minuto a su lado sino que también se encargarán de darles una infancia feliz.

**.**

**.**


	6. Diario 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es otro diario de navidad~
> 
> Espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 6: Papá Shiki cuenta una historia de navidad**

La visión de Shiki viajó de Tsubasa a Dai, estando ambos en pijama y arropaditos listos para dormir en su respectiva cama, quienes le devolvían la mirada con ojitos suplicantes y un pucherito marcado en sus labios. Shiki, de pie a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de los pequeños, soltó un suspiro y regresó dentro. Había perdido contra sus hijos.

-Está bien, pero será una historia rápida ¿Entendido?-

El grito eufórico de Tsubasa no se hizo esperar (quien hizo la petición por él y su hermano) y corrió las sábanas que lo envolvía para desplazarse hacia la camita de Dai, llevándose a Ala con él por supuesto. Los dos niños se pusieron cómodos, expectantes, y Shiki se sentó a su lado. Él llevaba años componiendo y escribiendo canciones, ya era un veterano dentro de la industria, así que no podía ser tan difícil contar (inventar ya que no se sabía alguna) una historia a sus hijos que esperaban por ello con mucha ilusión...

-Esta es la historia de Santa...- inició no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. 

-¿En el polo norte?- Tsubasa interrumpió, emocionado como el niño fanático de Santa que era.

-Si, en el polo norte.- agregó Shiki, no recordaba que Santa fuera de aquel lugar.

-¿Y tenía una casa grande?- esta vez interrumpió Dai, pensativo.

-Muy grande.- Shiki ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello, pero tenía que ser así ¿No? - Ya no más preguntas, déjenme continuar.- con su orden los pequeños asistieron a la par, apretando sus labios exageradamente.

_“La navidad estaba muy cerca y el trabajo en el Polo Norte parecía pesado y lento, pues los duendes que ahí trabajaban lucían muy desanimados. Santa, preocupado, decidió crear un plan para traerles energías a los pequeños y que pudieran lograr fabricar los regalos para la noche buena. Y se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas… Que llevaría a cabo por medio de un duendecito especial._

_Su plan, su favor, consistía en crear una canción que llenara de alegría a los demás. Y este duendecito, a que se le fue asignada esta tarea tan importante, se puso en marcha… El destino del Polo Norte, que cumplieran con su labor, estaba ahora en sus manos._

_El duendecito estuvo días y noches pensando en algunas rimas y melodías para su canción, incluso durante su trabajo, pero no tenía nada en concreto. Y, pasados algunos días, parecía querer rendirse… Sin embargo, otros tres duendes que se percataron de su preocupación, decidieron darle una mano ¡Porque esa era tarea de todos!_

_Y entre los cuatro, formando un equipo bastante bueno, consiguieron crear la mejor canción que el Polo Norte haya tenido. Fue así que avisaron a Santa, contentos por su logro, y este les pidió presentarla ante los demás en un pequeño festival que se organizaría_

_Pero, a pesar de la emoción, los cuatro duendecitos estaban nerviosos… Estaban orgullosos de su canción pero no se sentían capaces de mostrarla a la perfección a sus demás compañeros y amigos, ¡Sentían que la arruinarían con su mala interpretación! Entonces, entre sus preocupaciones, fue la señora Claus quien les dio el empujoncito que les faltaba; sólo canten con el corazón que su amor llegará a cada uno de ellos, les dijo con una sonrisa dulce._

_El gran día llegó, el festival estaba teniendo mucho éxito porque los duendes parecían más animados, pero aún faltaba lo más importante: la canción. Así que, con un abrazo grupal, los cuatro duendecitos protagonistas salieron a actuar…_

_Al principio pareció un poco torpe, ellos estaban un poco nerviosos todavía y su público lucía confundido, pero poco a poco su calor llegó a los demás y fue cuestión de tiempo para que cada duende espectador, incluso Santa y su señora, estuvieran bailando al ritmo de aquella canción pegajosa y alegre que tenía una letra muy significativa para ellos._

_Y así, declarada aquella la canción de los duendes del Polo Norte, estos trabajaron duro y con tantos ánimos que crearon un montón de juguetes que los niños buenos recibirían ese año…”_

-Por eso, tienen que portarse bien para recibir los juguetes que los duendes hicieron gracias a la canción…-

La voz de Shiki se apagó con el final de su historia, aquella que le llenó de mucho orgullo porque le resultó bastante buena su propia creación. Sin embargo, al fijarse en sus hijos, notó que ambos dormían plácidamente… Una ráfaga de desilusión lo golpeó ¿En serio fue su historia tan aburrida como para hacerlos dormir? Y con ese pensamiento, algo triste a decir verdad, Shiki cubrió mejor a los pequeños (dejándolos dormir en la misma cama) y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

-Esa fue una buena historia, papá.-

Shiki no evitó un breve respingo cuando de pronto escuchó a Rikka y lo encontró en el pasillo.

-¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- le preguntó, en voz baja para no perturbar el sueño de los infantes. Rikka asintió- Debiste entrar a ayudarme…- murmuró.

-No hizo falta, hiciste un gran trabajo.- y le regaló una sonrisa, entre orgulloso y divertida.

-Pareciera que no, se quedaron dormidos en medio de la historia.- se permitió quejarse, como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, sólo porque estaba a solas con Rikka y quería y podía.

-Estoy en desacuerdo.- Rikka se mostró serio por un momento, luego su expresión suave volvió- El objetivo era hacerlos dormir y lo lograste…- dio un paso al frente y tomó con cariño la mano de su marido- Estoy seguro que nuestros hijos disfrutaron mucho de tu historia.- y besó su mejilla, como una pequeña recompensa por su buen trabajo.

Shiki calló, dejándose mimar, y quedando completamente convencido asintió. Rikka soltó una risita al haber logrado su objetivo.

-Pero, ¿Sabes…? Pudiste haberles leído alguno de los cuentos del librero.- recordó Rikka, su risa se hizo un poco más fuerte.

Y Shiki… _Oh_ , él se cacheteó mentalmente por haberlo olvidado. Aunque no le importaba, seguía orgulloso de su historia improvisada. Para la próxima, se encargará de no olvidar ese detalle ¿O les inventará una nueva historia? Sentía que podía hacerlo.

**.**

**.**


	7. Diario 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venía siendo hora de dedicarle un diario a Tsubasa... Esto es algo muy improvisado que acabo de escribir.
> 
> Insisto, me gusta un montón escribir en este ambiente familiar!! me llena de ternura, de tanta calma, y siento que podría sacar muchas historias más.
> 
> Disfruten. 
> 
> (Nota: Tal vez uso excesivo de diminutivos)

**.**

**.**

**Diario 7: Hermanitos**

Un Tsubasa de año y medio cruzaba el estar de su hogar con pasitos tambaleantes pero decididos, en su mayor aventura a su corta edad. Para un pequeñito como él era un esfuerzo enorme el que estaba colocando por lograr su tan ansiado objetivo…

Paso a paso se aproximaba a su destino, ignorando muchos de sus juguetitos favoritos que estaban a su alrededor, y al poco rato estuvo frente al sofá que para él era como una gran muralla. Lo observó, detallándolo con sus ojitos dorados detenidamente, y comenzó a trepar…

Varias veces cayó, con su traserito rebotando sobre la gruesa alfombra, pero en cada una de ellas se levantó y lo intentó nuevamente ¡No podía rendirse cuanto estaba tan cerca! Y sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos al alcanzar la cima y encontrar en seguida a quien buscaba…

-Dai.-

En un balbuceó soltó el nombre de su hermano menor, quien residía sentadito sobre su silla de bebé, y con una gran sonrisa (sus ánimos reforzados) se le acercó. Tsubasa quería mucho a Dai, siempre hacía todo lo posible por estar cerca de este, y ahora quería que ambos jugaran. Ya junto al más pequeño, colocó una manito sobre su mejilla y llamó su atención.

El bebé de meses lo observó con sus ojitos azules, que brillaban con interés ante su presencia, y se mantuvo tranquilo. Tsubasa, con la atención ya tomada, soltó una risita feliz. Luego, halló la mano de su hermanito y lo haló para llevárselo con él hacia sus juguetes… Sin embargo, no importaba cuanta fuerza colocara ¡Dai no salía de su silla!

Comenzando a impacientarse, Tsubasa lo intentó una y otra y un par de veces más, haciendo mala cara ya por sus fallos, y se percató que había algo que retenía al pequeño Dai… Sus manitos se trasladaron hacia ello, lo que era el seguro de la silla a la que estaba sujeto, y tanteó, haló y rasguñó con intenciones de romperlo y liberar a su hermanito.

Y cansado, frustrado y enojado, Tsubasa rompió en llanto… Asustando al más pequeñito que comenzó a llorar también.

El primero en aparecer, completamente alarmado por el llanto doble, fue Rikka al encontrarse cerca de ahí (y quien no se percató de los movimientos de su niño mayor) y detrás de él apareció Shiki desde su estudio. Encontrando a sus dos hijos sobre sofá, hechos un mar de lágrimas, la preocupación los sacudió.

Shiki tomó a Tsubasa, quien lloró con más fuerza en sus brazos de su papá, y Rikka se encargó del más pequeño, calmándose este al instante que fue alzado por su mamá, y lo chequeó rápidamente… Dai parecía estar bien, sin un rasguño, así que la preocupación de hace un instante se fue apagando. Sin embargo, Tsubasa no se calmaba ni un poquito… Y Rikka lo supo, estaba frustrado por alguna cosa.

-Tranquilo, mi pequeño.- colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su hijo mayor, Rikka brindó caricias acompañadas de su suave voz y su consuelo maternal.

El llanto de Tsubasa, ante el cariño de su mamá, fue disminuyendo poco a poco y se separó del pecho de su papá, observando con ojitos llorosos a su hermano menor que su madre alzaba en brazos… Y Dai le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa haciéndolo sonreír también a él. Todo estaba bien ahora.

Con sus hijos ya tranquilos, Shiki y Rikka compartieron miradas de confusión. No sabían qué pudo haber pasado, pero considerando las sonrisas en los rostros de los bebés, al parecer las cosas se habían solucionado… _Ah_ , los niños estaban creciendo realmente rápido.

Poco después, dejados ambos pequeños sobre la alfombra donde aún reposaban muchos juguetes, Tsubasa pudo cumplir su deseo de jugar y divertirse con su querido hermanito.

**.**

**.**  


	8. Diario 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo diario~~~~ 
> 
> Si se preguntan cuántos haré pues ni yo misma lo sé... Supongo que hasta mi inspiración (Y mi situación) me lo permitan.
> 
> Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 8: La prioridad de la familia**

Shiki dejaba con satisfacción su estudio, pues la canción en la que llevaba un tiempo trabajando estaba lista para ser grabada por el artista... No había duda que, aun con sus años de experiencia, seguía transmitiéndole mucho gozo llevar a cabo con éxito su trabajo. Bueno, de eso se trataba disfrutar de lo que se hacía con tanto esmero.

Caminando por los pasillos un ruido particular lo distrajo, y estando en el umbral del estar descubrió la fuente; Rikka estaba en el sofá con el pequeño Tsubasa en brazos, quien reía a carcajadas producto de los mismos y monerías que le hacía su madre.

Manteniéndose en su lugar, con intenciones de no interrumpir aquella enternecedora escena, Shiki sonrió sintiendo una ola de calidez en su corazón... Hacía unos años atrás él vivía encerrado en su estudio día y noche, incluso desconociendo a su propio hogar, y ahora no sólo se había enamorado de una persona maravillosa sino que tenía su propia familia, pequeña pero hermosa. Rikka como madre era amoroso y atento (no podía esperar menos de la persona que eligió como su compañero de vida) y Tsubasa era un bebé encantador, mucho más cuando estaba tan feliz como ahora.

Para Shiki, en aquel entonces, su única prioridad era su trabajo, cumplir con la fecha límite y demás responsabilidades, y esta había cambiado hacia los dos que reían y jugaban con dulzura desde no muy lejos… En su propio hogar.

- _Oh_ , mira, ahí está papá.-

La voz de Rikka sacó a Shiki de sus pensamientos y presenciar a su hijo extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él lo llevó a acercarse a ambos. Ya junto a ellos, dio un beso a Rikka en la mejilla y recibió al pequeño en brazos besándolo después en su cabellera rubia. Tsubasa llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto reír, con sus ojitos dorados brillantes de alegría, y Shiki lo alzó más arriba haciéndolo romper en carcajadas una vez más, moviendo sus bracitos y piernitas con emoción. Realmente, Tsubasa era un bebé con muchas energías y todo ese buen humor se le contagiaba al instante.  

Shiki se sentía dichoso por lo que tenía, lo que había construido junto a Rikka en los años que ya habían compartido, y eso que todavía faltaba un miembro más para completar su cuadro familiar…

**.**

**.**


	9. Diario 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diario número nueve y mi primer one-shot para esta serie de pequeñas historias.
> 
> Cabe destacar que no tengo experiencia con bebés (mi hermano menor ya tiene 10 años y no recuerdo mucho de cuando era pequeñito) y mucho menos tengo experiencia como madre... Por ello, esto que leerán a continuación (y lo que han estado leyendo en los últimos diarios) sólo son cuestiones que me imagino, que salen de mi corazón al dibujar en mi mente estas escenas domésticas que me generan mucho amor.
> 
> Espero disfruten también de este nuevo diario y disculpen cualquier error.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 9: Corazón de madre**

El silencio de la habitación era tranquilizador, ideal para un pequeño de tan sólo pocas semanas de haber llegado al mundo.

Rikka, sobre el sillón, llevaba a su hijo en brazos mientras terminaba de alimentarlo con el biberón. Tsubasa permanecía quieto, con sus ojitos muy abiertos y titilantes de la satisfacción que le generaba comer, y su suave y delicada piel lucía teñida de rosa. Rikka estaba encantado, hechizado, con aquella ternura inexplicable que el pequeño le transmitía, su pecho se llenaba de inmensa calidez con sólo mirarlo, era su más grande fascinación.

Considerando que era un muchacho joven y siendo bastante inexperto en aquel rol tan importante como lo era el de una _madre_ (a pesar de poseer una cualidad materna que siempre había empleado con sus seres queridos) Rikka hacía un magnífico trabajo. Nunca antes había tratado con bebés, mucho menos había tenido la oportunidad de ocuparse de alguno, y Tsubasa (como su primer hijo) significaba todo un reto para él… En el que se había estado esforzando desde que lo sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, enamorándose a primera vista.

Por supuesto, Rikka no estaba solo en ese desafío pues junto a Shiki, quien era aún menos experimentado y bastante _torpe_ , estaban haciendo un buen equipo… Y no había duda que Shiki como padre era realmente enternecedor, mostrándose ahora muy contento a pesar del temor que lo golpeó al principio (nervios comunes de padres primerizos)

Rikka terminó de alimentar al bebé y con delicadeza le retiró el biberón. Tsubasa no parecía contento con esto, pero lo tranquilizó en seguida con un murmullo cariñoso:

-Comiste todo… Muy bien, mi niño.-

Entonces, Rikka se levantó del sillón y alzó a su pequeño hasta apegarlo a su pecho dejando un pequeño beso en sus rubios cabellos. Tsubasa se puso cómodo en seguida, recostándose en su hombro, y Rikka se mantuvo dándole golpecitos en su espalda mientras iba de acá para allá en su propia habitación. Podía sentir el palpitar tranquilo del corazón de su niño contra su pecho y sinceramente, al menos para él, no existía una sensación más tranquilizadora, acogedora y sanadora que esa… Incluso, su propio corazón se sincronizaba con el de su hijo.

Minutos después, Rikka sintió el cuerpo que cargaba un poco más pesado y supo que su pequeño se había quedado dormido. Soltó una risita, hacía un momento no quería dejar el biberón y ahora descansaba plácidamente. Lo mantuvo en la misma posición un poco más, sólo por si acaso, y luego lo acunó en sus brazos, meciéndolo con cuidado.

El rostro dormidito de Tsubasa estaba lleno de paz, tan ausente de cualquier angustia, y Rikka le sonreía sin poder dejar de observarlo. Era precioso, completamente adorable, y sin importar cuanto lo viera, cuidara de él, Rikka no se cansaría de sentirse tan afortunado de poder cargarlo, de tenerlo… De ser _su madre_.

-Descansa, mi pequeño ángel.-

**.**

**.**

Con Dai, gracias a toda la práctica que obtuvo con Tsubasa, la tarea fue mucho más sencilla a pesar de que ahora tenía dos hijos pequeños bajo su cuidado. Incluso, Dai era un bebé bastante tranquilo (por sobre su hermano mayor) y mientras Tsubasa iba hacia todos lados gateando, dejando todo un desastre a su alrededor, Rikka lograba hacerse cargo de ambos con éxito. Bueno, era su madre después de todo ¿Quién más sino él para llevar a cabo aquel desafío que, si bien no era fácil, le hacía inmensamente feliz?

Dai era muy obediente, a Rikka  sólo le tomaba unos pocos minutos darle su baño, vestirlo y perfumarlo. Y así, volviendo al estar con su hijo en brazos, disfrutando de la suavidad de su pijamita limpia, Rikka tomó asiento en su _sillón mecedora_ , el objeto más valioso que tenía en casa. Acunó al pequeño entre sus brazos, viéndolo de frente, y sus ojitos azules llenos de inocencia le hicieron sonreír… ¿Cómo podía Rikka ser tan afortunado de tener ahora dos angelitos en su vida?

Dejándose llevar por el rato ameno, por todo ese amor resguardado en su corazón, Rikka se acercó al bebé y frotó ambas narices en una caricia suave, provocando que en el rostro de Dai se dibujara una sonrisita. Siguió mimándolo con monerías, llenándose de ternura con las reacciones de su pequeño, y fue entonces que un agarre en sus piernas lo hizo detenerse… Topándose ahora con los ojitos curiosos de Tsubasa, quien se sostenía de él con fuerza.

Rikka se fijó en Tsubasa y luego lanzó una rápida mirada a los pasillos antes de regresar la atención hacia su hijo mayor… _Ah_ , al parecer a _alguien_ se le había escapado un bebé.

-Tsubasa, ¿Quieres ver a tu hermanito?-

A pesar de no recibir una respuesta como tal, Tsubasa era aún muy chiquito, Rikka se levantó de su asiento (Tsubasa cayó sentadito en el suelo sin brusquedad) y se inclinó ante el pequeño rubio mostrándole al bebé que yacía aún quietecito en sus brazos…

Tsubasa se levantó con dificultad, todavía estaba aprendiendo a colocarse de pie, se acercó un poco más al bebé y colocó una manito sobre su pecho… El corazón de Rikka saltó nuevamente ante aquella escena conmovedora, más cuando el pequeño rubio comenzó a reír.

-Tsubasa, debes cuidar a tu hermano menor… Jugar con él y, sobre todo, quererlo mucho ¿Me lo prometes?-

Ante sus palabras Tsubasa levantó la mirada y Rikka pudo ver la determinación en sus obres dorados… Tal vez aún era muy pequeño para entender lo que dijo, pero Rikka sabía que su mensaje le había llegado. La promesa fue cerrada con otra risita del rubio.

Manteniéndose en la misma posición, Rikka disfrutando de la cercanía entre sus dos hijos, unos pasos lo distrajeron. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Shiki, quien suspiró de alivio al, supuso, encontrar a Tsubasa sano y salvo. Por supuesto, Rikka le lanzó aquella mirada de _hablaremos más tarde_ que Shiki pareció no haber visto (mentira) y una vez junto a su familia, este cargó a Tsubasa haciendo que Rikka dejara su posición. Tsubasa se quejó, pataleó, inclinándose hacia su madre nada comento por haber sido separado de su hermanito… Así que Shiki dio un paso al frente y logró que Tsubasa colocara sus manitas sobre el cuerpo de Dai… Las risitas regresaron, siendo igual ligeras, y Rikka se dio cuenta que se trataba por los latidos del corazón del bebé.

Desviando la mirada de la dulce escena, Rikka se concentró en como Shiki le sonreía suavemente a sus pequeños hijos… Realmente, Rikka estaba completamente enamorado de su familia y era consciente que su corazón, aquel que seguía retumbando dentro de su pecho con alegría, podía almacenar mucho más amor hacia ellos.

**.**

**.**


	10. Diario 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos llegado al décimo diario! Increíble, ¿Verdad? 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este pequeñito proyecto, me hace feliz que gusten de esto tanto como yo. 
> 
> Sin más, este sigue la misma dinámica que el anterior... Sólo que al punto de vista de Shiki. 
> 
> Como siempre, disculpen por cualquier posible error.

**.**

**.**

**Diario #10: Corazón de padre**

Aunque no lo pareciera, Shiki era una persona simple. Aferrado a su trabajo, esforzándose como ninguno, y encerrado en su solitario hogar que podía resultar hasta desconocido para él… Pero todo eso había cambiado.

Conocer a Rikka, ese modelo prodigio del que todos hablaban, marcó el inicio de algo nuevo. Si bien no fue apresurado, congeniando el uno al otro poco a poco, fue cuando aceptó sus sentimientos que la verdadera _aventura_ comenzó. La soledad quedó atrás, contando con Rikka así fuera a través de un teléfono, y su entorno variaba con modestas citas, a veces salidas más prolongadas, e incluso Rikka se quedaba junto a él varias noches (y días) trayéndole un color único a su hogar…

Y ahora, el más grande cambio (básicamente se trataba de una adición a su día a día) estaba frente a sus ojos… Que no se comparaba con el impacto que produjo en su vida con su tamañito.

Su hijo, el hijo de los dos, quien se hallaba recostado en su cama un poquito activo. Para Shiki todavía era increíble… Se había convertido en padre y sinceramente nunca llegó a imaginar que algo así pudiera sucederle. A pesar de que ya había experimentado el amor junto a Rikka, la sensación de ahora era diferente… La calidez más ligera, más tierna, y el aleteo de su corazón constante y poco ruidoso.

Acercando una mano hacia el bebé, Shiki pudo confirmar una vez más su realidad. Tsubasa tomó uno de sus dedos con su manito, con toda la fuerza que poseía, y un escalofrío dulce rodeó a Shiki.

No se dio cuenta de la llegada de Rikka a la habitación, que le pertenecía a los dos, hasta que lo sintió a su lado. Tsubasa lo soltó en seguida (seguramente por la presencia de su madre) y Shiki se giró a verlo.

-¿Me das de comer, papá?- Rikka pidió en nombre de su pequeño mostrando el biberón que llevaba en su mano.

Shiki se desorientó por un momento y fue el llanto del bebé, reclamando ahora por su comida, lo que le hizo reaccionar. Se señaló a sí mismo y Rikka asintió, quedando claro. Como pudo sostuvo al pequeño, temeroso de hacerlo caer y lastimarlo, y Rikka lo ayudó a sostenerlo en sus brazos, aconsejándolo. Rikka no sólo sabía un montón (y Shiki era consciente de lo mucho que había estudiado) sino que también se le daba muy natural, había sido bendecido con el don de una madre después de todo.

Fue impresionante para él como Tsubasa se acomodó en sus brazos y, al darle su biberón, se calmó al instante. Sus ojitos llorosos ahora le miraban fijamente y con un destello único que cautivó a Shiki una vez más. Junto a él, sentado también sobre el colchón, Rikka se mantenía al pendiente de los dos y Shiki podía sentir su mirada entre orgullosa y amorosa.

El contenido del biberón se terminó y Tsubasa estaba ya prácticamente dormido. Shiki lo levantó con cuidado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Rikka, y lo posicionó en su hombro. Minutos después, el pequeño ya estaba rendido en sus brazos, sólo escuchándose los ruiditos de su respiración tranquila, y Shiki lo dejó en su cunita para que descansara mejor (aunque estaba comprobado que los bebés preferían los brazos de papá o mamá para dormir)

Shiki llevaba años dedicándose a la música, creando canciones extraordinarias, pero nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo como ahora… Haber alimentado a su hijo con éxito sin duda lo llenó de gozo.

-No fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad?-

Ubicándose nuevamente junto a Rikka, este lo recibió con aquellas palabras cargadas de ternura. Shiki asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, y tomó la mano de este con la delicadeza con que lo había tratado siempre.

-Me gusta mucho nuestra familia.- y Shiki besó la mano de su amado, justo donde reposaba su anillo de bodas.

Los cambios seguirían llegando, Shiki lo sabía, pero mientras continuara haciendo equipo con Rikka todo estaría bien… Al final de cuentas, se trataba de los resultados de su mutuo amor.

**.**

**.**


	11. Diario 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño diario que tenía escrito desde hace 4 días. 
> 
> Estoy preparando un diario muy especial!! espero tenerlo listo muy pronto y, por supuesto, que les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo... 
> 
> ¡Disfruten de este otro pequeño momento familia!

**.**

**.**

**Diario 11: Merienda Familiar**

A pesar de sus casi dos añitos, Tsubasa era un pequeño muy inteligente y, sumando sus baterías casi inagotables, bastante hiperactivo. Shiki, aun siendo joven, batallaba un poco para sobrellevarlo… Pero no le iba nada mal, después de todo era él su padre.

En esa tarde en particular Tsubasa estaba extremadamente inquieto, yendo de acá para allá creando un desastre a su alrededor; jugaba con sus juguetitos dejándolos en todos lados, con su propia ropa que sacó una a una de sus cajones (en los que alcanzaba, claro) y con cualquier objeto que se le atravesara. Y, entre tanto, a Shiki se le ocurrió una idea… Sacarlo al parque por un rato para que drenara todas esas energías. Rikka estuvo de acuerdo, incluso agradecido, y con Dai en sus brazos se despidió de los dos desde la entrada.

Tsubasa estaba un poquito triste porque deseaba que su hermanito y su madre fueran también, pero apenas vio el parque de juegos corrió cuanto pudo hasta alcanzarlo. Shiki se mantuvo cerca, vigilándolo, y casi en seguida tuvo que ir hacia este al verlo trepar donde no debía… Sería una larga tarde.

Una hora después, Shiki sentía que tenía unos diez años más encima. Lo bueno era que ya estaban listos para volver y Tsubasa, además de haberla pasado bien, se le veía un poco más tranquilo. Ahora, este sólo añoraba llegar a casa para ponerse a jugar con su hermanito.

Ya en su hogar, la estancia estaba sumida en un silencio pacifico. Tsubasa pidió a su padre que lo bajara de sus hombros (donde viajó de regreso) y comenzó a buscar a su hermano menor balbuceando varios “ _Dai-chan_ ” por lo alto. Sin embargo, al cruzar la habitación de sus padres, calló de golpe. Curioso por aquella acción, Shiki se le acercó y su hijo le miró con sus ojitos dorados llenos de ¿Culpa? Sólo hizo falta mirar al interior para descubrir la razón…

En la ancha cama se encontraba Rikka, apoyado del respaldo, completamente dormido y sobre su pecho el pequeño Dai de apenas un añito lo acompañaba, con su cachetito a la altura del corazón de su madre… La ola de calor que sintió Shiki ante aquella enternecedora escena le devolvió los años que recién perdió.

Shiki miró nuevamente a su niño más grande, quien hacía un gesto de guardar silencio siendo cuidadoso con su hermano y su madre, y llevó también su índice a sus labios dejando después la habitación con cautela.

Más tarde, Rikka abrió los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Tsubasa sobre la cama, quien le sonrió deslumbrante al verlo despertar.

-¡Mamá!- su llamado fue alegre y entusiasta.

Recuperándose hasta sentarse adecuadamente, y teniendo cuidado con Dai quien comenzaba a despertar, Rikka saludó a su pequeño cariñosamente, sacudiendo un poco sus rubios cabellos con su mano libre.

-Tsubasa, cuéntale a mamá lo que preparamos.-

Ante el recordatorio de Shiki, los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaron mucho más y haló a su madre de la mano. Rikka se dejó guiar, curioso, e intercambió miradas con Shiki quien se ofreció a sostener a Dai esta vez. En unos pocos segundos, estaban ya en el estar… Donde una rica merienda los esperaba. Galletas y pan untado de chocolate (preparado por Tsubasa con mucha ayuda de su padre) acompañados por un par de tazas humeantes.

Rikka no pudo (ni quiso) ocultar su sorpresa, realmente era amante de los pequeños detalles y más se provenía de su adorada familia, y agradeció a Tsubasa llenándolo de besos, las risitas de este no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo también tengo algo de crédito, ¿Sabes?- se quejó Shiki, fingiendo tristeza y molestia, y Rikka no evitó reír.

-También hay besos para papá.- y Rikka besó la mejilla de su esposo, aún sonriente, dejándolo bastante conforme.

Por supuesto, al presenciarlo todo, Dai exigió atención y Rikka se la dio besando su frente. 

Se tomaron su tiempo para merendar, permitiéndole a los niños incluso ensuciarse de chocolate y galletas, mientras ambos padres disfrutaban del té dulce y relajante que Shiki preparó… Una velada sencilla pero con lo más importante: su unión familiar.

Lo difícil vino más tarde, que fue bañar a los pequeños que tenían chocolate hasta en sus cabellos.

**.**

**.**


	12. Diario 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto producto a una conversación que escuché hace unos días atrás en el comedor de mi trabajo...
> 
> Me parece que es el diario más cortito hasta ahora, espero les guste también.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 12: Tsubasa al teléfono**

En esa calurosa tarde, mientras los pequeños jugaban luego de su siesta, el teléfono resonó por todo el estar, que un Tsubasa de ya cuatro años se encargó de atender.

-¿Hola?- su vocecita se escuchó, sosteniendo con fuerza el manofono con sus dos manitos.

-Comuníqueme con Takamura Shiki.- dijo una voz robusta, como de villano de películas infantiles, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en seguida el más pequeño con inocencia y sin una pizca de intimidación.

-Páselo al teléfono.- fue la respuesta arisca y sin educación de la otra persona

-¿Quién es?- Tsubasa insistió, tranquilo y ajeno al mal humor de quien llamaba.

-Okumura Kakeru.- soltó por fin el dueño de la voz.

Tsubasa permaneció en silencio, pensativo, y luego de unos segundos declaró:

-No sé quién es, adiós.- y colgó el teléfono, así sin más.

Antes de que Tsubasa pudiera volver con sus juguetes, satisfecho por su acción, el aparato sonó nuevamente. Lo atendió.

-¿Hola?-

-Páseme a Takamura Shiki.- la voz, la misma de hacía un momento, se escuchó esta vez enojada.

-¿Quién es?- pero poco comprendió el pequeño.

-Okumura Kakeru.- repitió, ya sin paciencia.

Tsubasa guardó silencio una vez más y se fijó en su hermanito que no muy lejos de ahí sostenía un libro ilustrado. Tuvo una idea.

-Dai _-chan_ , ¿Sabes quién es Okumura Kakeru?- le preguntó en voz alta, sin alejar el manofono de su rostro. Dai negó con la cabeza en seguida, volviendo a su libro después- Dai _-chan_ no lo conoce, adiós.- y terminó con la llamada.

Cuando el teléfono se escuchó por tercera vez, tomó un poco más en ser atendido.

-Mocoso insolente, ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!- aquel hombre había perdido los estribos a causa de la ingenuidad de un niño de cuatro años.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era Tsubasa quien sostenía el teléfono.

-Disculpe, pero me parece que se equivocó de número.- paciente, educado, Rikka sacó si propia conclusión- Y si vuelve hablarle así a alguno de mis hijos, se arrepentirá. Adiós.- la dulzura que caracterizaba a Sera Rikka se bañó de penumbras. Cuando se trataba de defender a su familia, a sus bebés por sobre todo, él era de temer.

Más tarde, Rikka se encargó de decirle a su esposo que eligiera cautelosamente a las personas con las que trabajara si no quería que él interviniera al respecto.

**.**

**.**

**Nota:** El nombre de Okumura Kakeru fue inventado y no significaba nada relevante para el avance de esta historia. 


	13. Diario 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un diario muy especial, con participación de nuevos personajes (nuevos miembros a la familia)
> 
> Desde que me metió esta idea en la cabeza no había podido dejar de pensar en ello y me da gusto haber logrado escribir esto... Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 13: Tíos**

-¡Vinimos a conocer al bebé!-

Cuando Shiki abrió la puerta de su departamento, en aquella tarde de un viernes, creyó que estaba alucinando producto a las pocas horas que había alcanzado dormir…

Tener un bebé en casa era, sin lugar a dudas, difícil. La experiencia era gratificante, tan nueva para Shiki por sobre todo, pero traía mucho agotamiento, superando por mucho cuando pasaba hasta días enteros encerrado en su estudio (hábito que había dejado, dándose un receso largo, desde que nació su pequeño hijo)

Quedándose estático en el umbral de la puerta, Shiki finalmente reaccionó… Y ya no había nadie frente a él, sino detrás. Al girarse, y dejar la puerta cerrada, los vio… Aquellos cuatro muchachos con los que hacía un tiempo trabajó, siendo parte de un proyecto importante, y que ahora estaban como si nada en el estar de su hogar (ni siquiera los había invitado a pasar, que maleducados) ¿Qué estaba pasando tan de repente?

-Bonito departamento, Shiki.- esa era Rei, quien observaba a su alrededor con cierto interés, queriendo también dispersar el ambiente pesado que se formó por su inesperada llegada.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- la voz de Shiki, fuerte y autoritaria, llamó la atención de los recién llegados, una vez hubo procesado lo que sucedía, posándose después cuatro pares de ojos (de colores tan diferentes) sobre él.

-Ya te lo dijimos, ¡Queremos ver al bebé!- fue Roa quien habló en representación de todos, parecía un especie de reclamo ahora, sin importarle la expresión de Shiki en lo absoluto (como siempre)

Indiferentemente de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, los cinco mantenían cierto contacto entre sí desde entonces (después de todo, seguían dedicándose a lo mismo) y, por supuesto, la noticia de que Shiki se había convertido en padre llegó a ellos rápidamente…Generándoles sorpresa, curiosidad, incertidumbre y, por sobre todo, unas enormes ganas de ver con sus propios ojos a la criatura que le había dado un nuevo título a ese quien fue el miembro de mayor edad de su antiguo grupo.

Realmente, Shiki no esperaba que sus ex compañeros aparecieran de la nada en su hogar y a la vez era como si de cierta forma aguardaba por ese momento… Tratar con esos cuatro siempre había sido tan particular.

Antes de que Shiki pudiera si quiera agregar algo más (un “¿Quién los invitó?” O algo parecido) hubo un ruido de sorpresa colectiva y en un pestañeo estaban los otros alrededor de Rikka apreciando, e incluso hablándole, a Tsubasa que yacía en sus brazos. Shiki soltó un suspiro pesado, sería una larga tarde…

-¡Es tan adorable! Igual a Rikka _-san_.- Roa parecía el más alegre con la situación, observando con ojitos titilantes al bebé. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él simplemente asintiendo.

-También es guapo como su padre.- Rikka acató, seguro y dulce, lanzándole una mirada a Shiki quien permanecía a cierta distancia… Eso fue suficiente para relajarlo ante las inesperadas visitas, persuadiéndolo también a acercarse al grupo.

Pocos minutos después estaban todos instalados en los sofás conversando animadamente, como viejos amigos que se reunían luego de mucho tiempo. Rei sostenía a Tsubasa esta vez, concediéndosele el honor de ser el primero en hacerlo, y Roa estaba junto a este jugando con el pequeñito utilizando un sonajero que había llevado entre los regalos para este. Takaaki, por su parte, lucía ligeramente divertido ante la escena y Shu de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de ternura al bebé, conmovido. Tsubasa, entre tanto, se mantenía cómodo en los brazos de Rei, tomando confianza excesivamente rápido, divertido con la atención que el otro rubio le daba con el juguete.

El hecho era completamente inusual para Shiki, tener a sus amigos y a su familia en una misma sala era algo inimaginable, pero le generaba una calidez especial… No podía explicarlo con palabras.

-Nunca habría imaginado que Shiki nos convertiría en tíos…- Takaaki dejó salir de repente con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso al respecto. Era una conclusión bastante interesante.

-¿Quién les dijo que lo serían?- como era de esperarse, Shiki replicó dedicándole una mirada afilada ¡Qué declaración tan absurda!

-Rikka _-san_ nos da permiso, ¿Verdad que si?- importante poco la reacción de Shiki una vez más, Roa pidió observando al de rosas cabellos que se mantenía en otro sillón.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.- accedió fácilmente Rikka, sonriente. Pensar en tíos para su niño, a pesar de que no conocía mucho a los otros pero sabiendo bien lo importantes que eran para Shiki, le generaba alegría… Su familia estaba creciendo.

Y ante el permiso de la madre, no hubo más objeciones.

-Entonces, ¡Ven con tío Taakaki!-

Taakaki estaba animado por sostener al bebé también, así que se levantó y fue hacia Rei por este. Con cuidado el de lentes le pasó a Tsubasa y, apenas en los brazos de Taakaki, comenzó a llorar con fuerzas, trayéndole pánico a este ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo mal!? Y antes de que alguien más pudiera ir en su auxilio, Shiki tomó con rapidez y delicadeza a su hijo calmándolo en seguida mientras lo mecía en sus brazos… Los visitantes no pudieron ocultar una expresión llena de asombro, recordando cierto acontecimiento del pasado…

Fue en una tardecita de hacía varios años atrás, cuando aún eran aprendices, mientras se ejercitaban los cinco en un modesto parque. Entonces, una colorida pelota rodó hacia ellos y Shiki la tomó, notando como un niño de no más de seis años iba por ella… Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de Shiki tembló de miedo y huyó hecho un manojo de lágrimas, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Por supuesto, los otros al presenciarlo todo se echaron a reír considerándolo a este no apto para los pequeños.

Y ahora, Shiki no sólo acurrucaba a un bebé en sus brazos, siendo tan natural para él, sino que esa criatura era nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo… Definitivamente, era increíble lo que el amor, puro y verdadero, podía lograr.

Un vez que Tsubasa se calmó, sustituyendo su llanto por la alegría que le generaba estar en los brazos de su padre, Shiki se dirigió esta vez a Shu, quien se había mantenido callado, extrañándolo por su repentina cercanía.

-¿Quieres sostenerlo?- ofreció Shiki, sereno. Sentir el calor de su pequeño lo relajó por completo, incluso generándole la iniciativa de que su compañero más joven (y de quien fue tan apegado en aquel entonces) sostuviera a su hijo.

-¿Yo?- claro, el más joven fue tomado desprevenido. No era que no quisiera cargar al bebé, pero tampoco estaba como Taakaki e incluso Rei que se mostró contento por haber tenido la oportunidad de ser el primero en hacerlo.

Un asentimiento de Shiki, mostrándole además una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza, fue suficiente para que Shu se levantara y acunara sus brazos para recibir al pequeño rubio.  Al principio estuvo tenso, temeroso de que el bebé se asustara y llorara como sucedió hacía un momento, y bastó una mirada cargada de inocencia y curiosidad de parte de Tsubasa para darle seguridad… Le recordó mucho cuando, en el pasado, conoció a Shiki y fue capaz de sentir aquella confianza plena que los volvió cercanos. Si, Tsubasa era muy parecido a su padre también.

Sin duda, era Shu, como el que mejor conocía  a Shiki, el que percibía más esa calidez que Rikka y su hijo le trajeron a la vida de este, llenando su corazón de felicidad. Y deseó, inconsciente ante el momento agradable y el peso reconfortante en sus brazos, tener la oportunidad de formar una familia también.

Más tarde, satisfechos con su visita, los cuatro muchachos estaban siendo despedidos en la puerta. Rikka tenía a Tsubasa, quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido producto al cansancio de una tarde animada, y Shiki permanecía junto a este rodeando sus hombros con cariño y cierto resguardo… Y la imagen les generó a los jóvenes un salto en sus corazones, era demasiado enternecedora y más si era el mismísimo Shiki (Que tanto fue llamado “estoico” en el pasado) quien la protagonizaba.

-Gracias por su visita, regresen cuando gusten.- Rikka los despidió, amable y genuino. Shiki sólo asintió.

Luego de que los otros partieran, la familia regresó al interior de su hogar. Tsubasa ya dormía profundamente y ambos padres se mantenían uno junto al otro, incluso el brazo de Shiki no se había movido del hombro de Rikka.

-¿Te divertiste, Shiki?- era una pregunta a pesar de que Rikka conocía la respuesta tanto como al otro.

-Esos cuatro… Nunca cambiarán.- era su manera de decir que no sólo la había pasado bien sino que le alegraba seguir manteniendo esa amistad tan sólida con ellos. Bueno, ahora eran los _tíos_ de hijo así que ya significaban algo más para su familia… A Shiki le daba gusto.

Si Rei, Taakaki, Roa y Shu hicieron todo un espectáculo por Tsubasa (unos más que otros cabe destacar) ¿Qué pasaría si pronto había otro bebé? Eso, sin duda, quedará para otra historia.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis conocimientos sobre la unidad legendaria son muy pobres así que no quise ir más a fondo, ya que esto no se trata de ello sino de la familia entre Shiki, Rikka y sus dos bebés. 
> 
> No sé si son 6 o 7 miembros lo del grupo pero, para afectos de esta historia y la información en general que manejamos, serán sólo estos 5.


	14. Diario 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este diario resultó un poquito largo, y no es para menos con el tema que me quise englobar. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 14: Un vistazo al pasado; cuando la unión se formalizó.**

-Mamá… Bonito.-

Ante el llamado de su hijo más joven Rikka dejó lo que hacía en ese momento para prestarle atención, algo curioso. Dai estaba sentadito sobre la alfombra del estar concentrado en un libro cuadrado completamente blanco… Lo que era un álbum de fotografías, específicamente el que reunía sus fotos de boda.

-Papá.- murmuró esta vez el pequeño, su vista seguía clavada en las fotos donde reconoció a sus padres.

-¿Qué es? ¿Dónde?- Tsubasa, quien jugaba con sus carritos no muy lejos, desarrolló interés por lo que su hermanito estuviera haciendo.

Rikka finalmente se acercó a Dai y lo alzó con todo y álbum. Luego, se sentó en el sofá, dejando a Dai sobre su regazo, y ubicó a Tsubasa junto a su hermano. Estando cómodos ahora, Rikka  sostuvo el álbum abierto entre los niños… La foto que se mostró en su visión lo sacudió, llenándolo de calidez y de recuerdos de un día tan maravilloso y especial…

Shiki y Rikka estaban ambos vestidos de blanco, con aquellos trajes exclusivos de una asombrosa diseñadora que mucho estimaba a Rikka, sosteniendo copas de champán y sonriendo como los dos protagonistas del emblemático evento. Ver a Shiki vestido de esa forma una vez más le hizo a Rikka sonreír suavemente casi igual a su propia imagen, habían pasado ya algunos años desde aquel día y no asimilaba aún lo extremadamente guapo que estaba _su esposo_ en ese momento.

-Mamá, igual.-

Dai despertó a Rikka de su ensoñación y se fijó en este, quien lo señalaba en la foto y luego se dirigió a él colocando su dedito sobre su mejilla. Así que, para su niño de tres añitos, no había cambiado mucho… Soltó una risita y asintió.

-Papá, anciano.- y Tsubasa no tuvo ni una pizca de piedad con su padre.

Rikka dejó escapar una carcajada esta vez, pensando que si Shiki lo escuchara le generaría un gran _shock_. Por suerte, para este, no estaba en casa y Rikka no tuvo corazón para reprochar a su niño por tal inocente e inofensivo comentario, sería su secretito entre los tres.

A pesar de que la ceremonia de aquel entonces fue sencilla y pocos los acompañaron, fue digna para los dos. El salón era pequeño, cómodo, decorado como si de una boda real se tratase (Rikka estuvo extremadamente sorprendido cuando puso un pie dentro), exquisita comida los acompañó y, por supuesto, las mejores bebidas no podían faltar. A Rikka de verdad no le importó mucho su alrededor, lo material que resultó costoso, sino la dicha de vivir un acontecimiento tan significativo junto a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

La página fue pasada y otra fotografía apareció, la pareja era ajena al lente mientras Shiki estaba cerca del oído de un Rikka sonriente. Rikka Podía recordar claramente sus palabras, el zumbido de su voz con un _“Estamos casados ahora”_ que le ayudó a confirmar su realidad y también lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de su recién decretado esposo. La fotografía, tomándolos distraídos, era sin duda una captura perfecta.

Los pequeños, entusiasmados con cada una de las imágenes, hacían preguntas (sobre todo Tsubasa que no se cohibía al hablar a diferencia de su hermano) que Rikka respondía con gusto, pues compartir tales recuerdos con sus hijos, los hijos de Shiki y él, le llenaba de gusto. Era increíble lo que podía cambiar con el pasar de los años… Él fue una persona solitaria (a pesar de ser tan aclamado) durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Shiki apareció en su vida. No sólo se había enamorado, sino que también alcanzó a casarse y ahora sobre su regazo reposaban dos pequeñitos que lo llamaban “mamá” con suma ternura.

Algunas fotos después, con Rikka relatándoles a los infantes un poco de lo que fue la celebración, apareció una en particular que le trajo algunas risitas.

-¡Baile!- exclamó Tsubasa, divertido, señalando la fotografía. Rikka asintió, riendo nuevamente.

Recordaba claramente ese momento, sinceramente no habían preparado algún baile (ni siquiera lo consideraron) pero la situación sólo se dio, llevándolos a pararse en el centro de la pista. Shiki estaba tenso, bailar no era precisamente lo suyo, y Rikka, sosteniéndose de este, lo relajó con un pequeño beso en la mejilla… Dando como resultado una tierna foto. Al final, el baile no tuvo mucho éxito pero ambos se divirtieron, trayendo varias risas a los presentes.

Pasando un par de páginas más, Dai se interesó en una fotografía en particular, donde sólo aparecía Rikka, y le colocó su manito encima. Luego de verla por un rato, el más joven se giró hacia Rikka con sus ojitos azules llenos de fascinación, Rikka no pudo sino sonreírle.

-¿Qué sucede, Dai?- le preguntó, curioso y enternecido ante aquella mirada tan tierna e inocente.

-Me gusta…- el pequeño se enfocó nuevamente en la fotografía posando ahora sus dos manitas en esta- Me gusta mamá.-

-¡A mí también! ¡A mí también!- Tsubasa saltó en seguida con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el sol.

Rikka se mantuvo en silencio por unos pocos segundos, completamente tocado por las palabras y reacciones de sus niños, y besó ambas cabecitas con mucho afecto.

-Gracias…-susurró, aún cerquita de los dos- A mamá también le gusta Dai y Tsu.-

En la fotografía estaba Rikka posando de perfil, luciendo el modesto velo traslucido y brillante que caía desde sus rosas cabellos hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros y con el buqué, que variaba entre flores blancas y rosadas, apegado a su pecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, resaltando el toque de maquillaje que se le colocó previamente, y sus labios marcaban una sonrisa jovial, tierna y levemente coqueta. Rikka estaba acostumbrado a posar ante las cámaras, eran años tras años de trabajo después de todo, pero esa ocasión fue una experiencia completamente distinta ¿Y cómo no? ¡Era el día de su boda! Por ello, sus sonrisas y gestos fueron muy genuinos, manteniéndose suelto y a gusto, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Shiki, ya sea lado a lado o apegado a su brazo.

Más tarde, las fotografías se terminaron y los pequeños estaban muy satisfechos por las historias que su madre les contó, Rikka también estaba feliz por ello. Y al caer la noche, luego de recostar a sus niños, Rikka se paseaba por el estar encontrándose nuevamente con el álbum de fotografías sobre el sofá, donde esa tarde lo dejó. Lo tomó y buscó su lugar, pensando en cómo pudo Dai encontrarlo, y cuando hacía espacio en el librero para colocarlo (era bajito así que ya entendía como Dai lo sacó) un papelito salió disparado al suelo cayendo con gracia.

Al descubrir de qué se trataba, Rikka quedó pasmado y su corazón revoloteó fuertemente, no podía creer que todavía conservara esa foto… La primera foto que Shiki y él, en sus primeras salidas como novios, se tomaron en una cabina de fotos. Ambos lucían jóvenes y sus expresiones eran un poco tímidas (Shiki estaba más serio, pero a esas alturas Rikka sabía que compartían la misma emoción). Habían pasado ya unos diez años desde aquel momento y ahora… Pensándolo de esa forma, avivando tantos recuerdos en un mismo día, a Rikka le resultaba sorprendente el cómo todo se había ido transformando desde que se encontraron por primera vez.

Permaneciendo un rato observando la fotografía, perdido en más memorias, tuvo una idea fugaz ¡Ya sabía dónde la iba a colocar! Fue hasta la mesita del estar y, enfocándose en el portarretrato más grande, la aseguró en una esquina inferior… La foto de mayor tamaño los mostraba a los cuatro, en una adorable imagen familiar, y la adición de la pequeña de ambos le daba un contraste curioso y placentero; _el antes y el ahora_.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a Rikka y entonces se fijó en Shiki entrar, quien estuvo fuera durante todo el día por asuntos de trabajo. Rikka, cargado de tantos sentimientos, fue a su encuentro abrazándolo y saludándolo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. A Shiki le cambió la cara en seguida, el cansancio se transformó en calma y alivio de estar de vuelta en casa.

-¿A qué se debe esta cálida bienvenida?- preguntó Shiki poco extrañado, sonriéndole ahora.

-¿Necesito una razón en especial para recibir así a mi amado esposo?- reprochó Rikka con molestia muy mal fingida, arruinando esa fachada por completo con una risa.

Shiki no dijo nada, dándole la razón en silencio, y correspondió su abrazo hundiéndose en el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro. Rikka dio varias caricias a su espalda, cariñoso, y el calor que sólo Shiki le generaba lo llenó por completo…

Tantos años, tantos abrazos y tantos besos, y definitivamente aún no era suficiente para Rikka, para ninguno de los dos en realidad… Aún tenían mucho que vivir y construir juntos.

-¿Comiste…?- luego de un rato corto en la misma posición, Rikka preguntó en un murmullo.

-Si… Vayamos a la cama.- colocándose derecho, Shiki pidió con un roce sobre sus labios, un beso agotado pero lleno de amor.

Rikka sólo asintió y, aún muy juntos, se encaminaron a su habitación a descansar… Aunque era cuestión de unas pocas horas para que Tsubasa y Dai aparecieran pidiendo dormir con ellos ¿Qué podían hacer para que los niños durmieran en sus camas toda la noche? _Ah_ , definitivamente todavía tenían mucho por hacer.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tantos sentimientos que transmitir hizo que esto me costara bastante, de hecho es de todos los diarios que más trabajo me trajo (un poquito más que el anterior que también fue difícil) 
> 
> Yo aún no me he casado, ni siquiera tengo pareja, así que desconozco mucho las emociones que se viven en un día tan especial. Aún así, espero haya valido la pena. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y hasta los próximos diarios~


	15. Diario 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al diario Nº15 
> 
> Sinceramente, estoy super sorprendida por este número... Quiero decir, no llegué a imaginar que haría tantos!! y aún faltan muchos más por disfrutar...
> 
> Para este diario celebraremos al recién cumpleañero, nuestro Dai-chan adorado.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 15: Primer añito de vida -Dai**

Rikka despertó muy temprano en ese lunes, entusiasta por la fecha que marcaba el calendario: 22 de abril.

Con sutileza dejó la habitación y, luego de cambiarse, se dirigió hacia su cocina donde los ingredientes lo esperaban. Sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

Poco después, Rikka ya había preparado _hotcakes_ redonditos y esponjositos, leche chocolatada y un par de tazas de café para los adultos. Adicional, se dedicó a decorar el biscocho que horneó la noche anterior; cubierta lisa y blanca (con brillantina azucarada) y una ardilla de color azul, que representaba el dibujo animado favorito de Dai. Rikka estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había estado aprendiendo desde que sus dos bebés llegaron a su vida, y se moría de ganas por hacer más cositas para ellos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana, ya todo estaba listo. Satisfecho, de haber logrado su primera tarea con éxito, Rikka regresó a su dormitorio…

Sobre su propia cama descansaban tres cuerpos (dos pequeñitos y uno más grande) tan juntos como si fuesen a convertirse en uno solo; Tsubasa prácticamente estaba escondido en el pecho de su padre y Dai, debido a la ausencia de Rikka, se había apegado a su hermano en busca de contacto y calor.  Sin duda, Rikka no iba a cansarse de esa vista…

Silencioso, se sentó en su lugar y se enfocó en su bebé más joven, su pequeño cumpleañero. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura, pensando en lo rápido que estaba creciendo, y fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que Dai se girara y abriera sus ojitos.

-Mamá.- acostado boca abajo, Dai levantó la cabecita hacia su madre llamándolo con un balbuceo soñoliento.

Rikka, enternecido nuevamente por su pequeño, le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y lo alzó en sus brazos.

-Dejemos que papá y Tsu duerman un poco más.- le susurró, el pequeño imitó su gesto de recién llevándose la manito a la boca.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, lejos de perturbar el sueño de los otros dos, Rikka felicitó a su niño con un gran beso en su mejilla regordeta, recibiendo risitas dulces como respuesta. Contento con eso, Rikka siguió su camino hacia la habitación de los infantes (donde, por cierto, hacían todo menos dormir) llenándolo de besitos.

Más al rato, la familia tenía su desayuno especial por el cumpleañero en el comedor. Los pequeños eran felices con los _hotcakes,_ haciendo un desastre a su alrededor ya que era más lo que jugaban que lo que comían, y ambos padres disfrutaban de cada sorbo del café calientito, dejando a sus hijos ser ya que era un día importante después de todo.

Cumplir el primer añito de edad era una celebración significativa, sobre todo para los padres quienes veían crecer a sus retoños. Sin embargo, Shiki y Rikka no encontraban sentido en hacer una gran fiesta que Dai no recordaría en el futuro, por ello se dedicarían a celebrar un cumpleaños sencillo pero memorable y, ya cuando Dai creciera, festejarían a lo grande para que este pudiera disfrutar al máximo y recordar aquellos momentos (lo mismo iba para Tsubasa)

Por la tarde, Shiki los llevó a almorzar en el lugar favorito de los pequeños; el salón de juegos para bebés. La comida no era muy diversa, incluso poco relevante, pero a los niños les encantaba jugar allí dentro y Shiki y Rikka (sobre todo este último) se sentían tranquilos porque era un espacio bastante seguro (suelo acolchado, paredes acolchadas… prácticamente todo era suavecito y apto para bebés)

Mientras los niños jugaban en la piscina de pelotas de goma espuma, siendo su parte favorita del salón, Dai recibió una oportuna sorpresa… ¡Un Lupus gigante había aparecido! Se levantó tambaleante, salió del espacio de las pelotas y pasito a pasito se dirigía con emoción al muñeco azulado. Sin embargo, estando tan cerca, cayó al suelo aterrizando sobre su barriguita. Antes de que pusiera si quiera pensar en llorar, hubo un ruido curioso al frente y vio como Lupus estaba en la misma posición que él al haberse lanzado al suelo. Dai, luego de un par de pestañeos seguidos, rompió a reír.

Cuando Shiki alcanzó al pequeño, al haberlo perseguido desde que lo vio salir de donde lo habían dejado, el susto se convirtió en alivio al escucharlo reír. Lo levantó del suelo, cargándolo, para que pudiera tocar a Lupus (que necesitó algo de ayuda para ponerse de pie, _pobre_ ) realmente Dai estaba muy feliz de tener a su ídolo tan cerquita.

Por su parte, Tsubasa se abrazaba fuertemente a un Ala que había aparecido detrás de su compañero, cantando como podía las canciones que en la serie infantil aparecían.

Al final, los cuatro obtuvieron una bonita foto de recuerdo con los personajes pintorescos; Fides, Mico, Ala y Lupus.

**.**

Después de que el sol se ocultara, cenaron ligero y el momento más esperado llegó: el cumpleaños feliz.

Dai observaba con ojitos brillantes su pastel, queriendo tocar al Lupus que estaba dibujado en la cubierta, y fue alcanzado por su madre antes de que ocurriera una _desgracia_. La luz fue apagada y la velita encendida, sorprendiendo a los dos pequeños que se mantenían sentaditos sobre la mesa, luego el canto de ambos padres inició. Tsubasa, al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, cantó y aplaudió también por su adorado hermanito. Dai se mantuvo quietecito, fijo en el fuego, curioso con lo que acontecía a su alrededor…

Entonces, el canto terminó y entre los cuatro apagaron la vela (todos menos el cumpleañero, a decir verdad). Cuando el estar quedó completamente a oscuras Dai se asustó, pero al sentir un beso en cada mejilla, identificando a sus propios padres, todo miedo se esfumó. Tsubasa, a su lado, lo abrazó con mucho afecto.

Para conmemorar un cumpleaños (tan significativo como lo era el primer año de vida) no hacía falta una gran fiesta, repleta de comida y atracciones, pues también valía mucho pasar ratos amenos, llenos de risas, como familia…

Claro, cuando los niños alcanzaran cierta edad tendrán los mejores cumpleaños que cualquier otro podría imaginar.

**.**

**.**


	16. Diario 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo diario~ fui inspirada nuevamente por mi vecinito (me recuerda tanto a Tsubasa) y su afición por los autos.
> 
> Como siempre ¡Espero les guste! y disculpen por si se presenta algún error.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 16: Tsubasa al volante**

A su año y medio Tsubasa ya tenía una gran afición…

Mientras los pequeños crecían descubrían cosas nuevas que se ganaban su gusto de inmediato; así sucedió con Tsubasa y el volante del auto. Shiki lo había sentado sobre su regazo en su puesto de conductor, una tarde mientras aguardaban por Rikka y Dai para volver a casa, y él solito tomó el volante con mucho interés moviéndolo de un lado al otro… Sin duda, Tsubasa era muy inteligente. En ese momento Shiki lo dejó explorar, explicándole para qué servía, mostrándose divertido con las acciones de su hijo... Y ahí comenzó todo.

A pesar de que sus palabras aún eran muy limitadas, Tsubasa siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerle saber a su padre que deseaba jugar en el auto. A veces, alcanzaba las llaves (ya sabía cuáles eran y todo) e iba tan rápido como sus piernitas se lo permitían hasta alcanzar a su padre en el estudio donde trabajaba. Se le acercaba llamándolo _“papá, papá, papá”_ una y otra vez para captar toda su atención y lo lograba con éxito cuando era tomado del suelo. La gran mayoría de esas veces era complacido y podía pasar hasta horas entretenido con el volante dentro del auto.

Al principio fue divertido y muy tierno de ver, Tsubasa era realmente feliz con ello, e incluso Rikka capturó muchas fotografías uniéndose a los juegos de su pequeño. Sin embargo, a medida que Tsubasa más se encaprichaba, se estaba volviendo más difícil separarlo de allí…

Por supuesto, Tsubasa no podía estar en el auto las veinticuatro horas, mucho menos cuando Shiki debía conducir, y alejarlo de su lugar favorito resultaba una _tragedia_ para este. Empezaron persuadiéndolo con algunos juguetes y, cuando esto dejó de funcionar, optaron por dulces. Pero, la inteligencia de Tsubasa seguía creciendo y llegó un momento en el que ni los juguetes, ni los dulces y ni lo que le dijeran lograba sacarlo ahí fácilmente ¿El resultado? Un Tsubasa llorando a mares, gritando y hasta pataleando, en un gran berrinche para una criatura tan pequeña. Y, por si fuera poco, solía alertar al pequeño Dai, que ni siquiera había dado sus primeros pasos todavía, haciéndolo llorar también… _Ah_ , que complicado.

Por suerte, no había nada que Rikka (por la felicidad y tranquilidad de sus bebés) no podía solucionar… Hallando el fin de sus problemas en una tienda para bebés en línea.

-Tsubasa, mamá tiene una sorpresa.-

Días después, saliendo de su hogar, Rikka los encaró cuando estaban cerca del auto. Los otros tres (si, incluido Shiki que no sabía nada a pesar de que fue su tarjeta de crédito la usada) lo observaron con intriga. Rikka les regaló una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Sorpresa?- Tsubasa balbuceó, repitiendo las palabras de su madre sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba. Rikka le asintió.

-Pero antes, ven aquí.- llamó, luciendo más serio (era importante) y sereno.

Rápidamente Tsubasa se liberó de la mano de su padre y Rikka, luego de entregarle a Shiki el pequeño Dai, se colocó a su altura acariciando sus rubios cabellos, los ojitos dorados lo miraban con muchísima curiosidad.

-Tienes que prometerme que te portarás bien.- pidió, bajito y firme a la vez. Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza rápidamente- ¿Me lo prometes?- y mostró su meñique, a lo que Tsubasa acató entrelazándolo con el suyo más pequeño; la promesa estaba hecha ahora - ¡Muy bien! ¿Listo para la sorpresa?-

-¡Sí!- Tsubasa sonreía ampliamente mientras se movía de acá para allá de la emoción.

Sin hacerlos esperar más, Rikka abrió la puerta trasera del auto y buscó en su bolso las llaves coloridas que entregó después a su nuevo dueño, Tsubasa las miró con ojitos titilantes. Luego, le indicó que entrara a ver lo demás…

Su sillita de bebé, en la que últimamente se la pasaba llorando porque quería estar en el asiento del conductor, tenía una nueva adición… ¡Su propio volante! Y era de un color amarillo brillante, el que tanto le gustaba. Con ayuda de su madre fue colocado en su asiento y comenzó a girar el volante con mucha alegría, era suave y práctico para un pequeño de su edad. Rikka no había visto antes a su niño tan feliz.

-Ahora, eres tú quien nos llevará de paseo a papá, a Dai y a mi.- le dijo como un encargo importante mientras le colocaba el seguro.

Tsubasa, como respuesta y para expresar toda su felicidad, observó a su madre e hizo un sonido con la boca parecido al de un beso cargado de cariño, básicamente sus famosos sonoros besos marca Tsubasa. Rikka rió con gusto, cautivado por el agradecimiento del pequeño, y devolvió el gesto besando su mejilla con la misma energía.

-Por supuesto, también hay una sorpresa para Dai.-

Regresando a las afueras, luego de dejar a Tsubasa más que contento en su puesto, Rikka tomó a Dai de los brazos de su padre (Shiki seguía bastante intrigado con lo que sucedía) y lo colocó en su propia sillita, en la que le entregó el peluche mediado en forma de rosquilla que compró para este. Dai lo tomó en seguida con fascinación, abrazándolo.

Y finalmente, luego de cierto tiempo, podían partir con tranquilidad.

Cuando ambos padres se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos, Shiki se dirigió a Rikka antes de encender el motor…

-Bien hecho, _madre_.- felicitó, sonriendo de medio lado- Aunque, me pregunto si habrá una sorpresa para mí también…-

Rikka sólo alcanzó a reír, por supuesto que lo veía venir, y se tomó su momento para responder.

-Debes esperar un poco más, _padre_.- y no hizo otra cosa que asegurarle con un gesto coqueto.

Una familia, sin importar el tamaño, también se basaba en _complacer_ a todos por igual.

**.**

**.**


	17. Diario 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi dos mil palabras, y es realmente poco para lo que Rikka se merece... Un diario dedicado a nuestra queridísima madre por su pasado día. 
> 
> Quise enfocarme más en como papá Shiki y sus niños podían celebrar a mamá... 
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo!

**.**

**.**

**Diario 17 Especialmente mamá**

Madre es… Quien cuida y enseña, quien ama y lo demuestra, quien se sacrifica y comprende. Un rol único, añorado por tantos, que cualquiera puede tener pero que no todos son capaces de sobrellevar, y otros tampoco son merecedores de ello. Sólo pocas personas, si bien no son perfectas, le hacen honor a lo que realmente importa en esta posición.

Y Rikka era uno de los mejores ejemplos de lo que implicaba ser _una verdadera madre_ … Demostrándolo así con sus dos pequeños hijos.

El primer domingo que Rikka celebró como madre fue realmente peculiar y la vez no muy lejos de su rutina agitada…

Esa mañana, temprano como acostumbraba levantarse y extrañado al hallarse solo, Shiki dejó la habitación encontrando en seguida a Rikka dormir en una posición bastante incómoda sobre el sofá, sujetando a un Tsubasa de casi un año con un brazo y un Dai de ni siquiera un mes de nacido sobre el pecho.

La imagen era enternecedora, Shiki no podía negarlo pues le había agarrado un inmenso gusto ver a su familia unida, pero le generó algo de lástima… Rikka no estaba descansando adecuadamente, ninguno de los dos a decir verdad, debido a que sus niños eran aún muy pequeños y necesitaban de extremos cuidados. _Dios_ , Rikka tuvo que haberlo llamado durante la noche para que lo ayudara, entre los dos era más llevadero y menos agotador. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, más bien debía actuar.

Entonces, se ocupó primero de los pequeños dejándolos cuidadosamente uno por uno en sus respectivas camitas (ellos estaban igual de agotados que su madre) y luego se concentró en Rikka, guiándolo algo adormitado hacia su propia habitación donde podía dormir cómodamente, así fuera por un rato.

-A partir de aquí, yo me encargaré.- y besó la frente de su esposo antes de dejarlo para descansar.

Ese día, por cosas del destino si se le podía dar un nombre, Shiki tuvo tiempo de ordenar un poco y preparar un desayuno que hiciera feliz a Rikka, como recompensa de lo ocurrido durante la noche, antes de que los otros se despertaran. La expresión entre sorprendida y conmovida de Rikka al ver la comida sobre la mesa infló su pecho de orgulloso, calor y amor.

Fue durante la noche que se enteraron, gracias a la televisión encendida, que en ese domingo en particular se conmemoraba el día de las madres. Y, luego de un corto silencio, Rikka reaccionó con una risita y sosteniendo a Dai con un poco más de fuerza entre sus brazos, feliz. Aquel acto le dio a Shiki una idea, y sin cohibirse tomó a Tsubasa del suelo (quien ya aprendía a gatear) y se encerraron un acogedor abrazo, teniendo a sus hijos en medio. Adicional, tampoco desaprovechó el momento para besar la suave mejilla de Rikka, en un claro mensaje de felicitaciones por su primer año como madre… La madre de sus dos retoñitos.

**.**

Ya con Tsubasa y Dai más grandecitos, lo suficiente como para preparar por sí mismos obsequios para su madre, entre los tres (como su secretito) idearon algo especial…

En acuerdo con los niños (A Shiki le costó explicarle, mas no fue imposible) mientras Rikka se tomaba su tiempo para leerles cuentos divertidos de magia y fantasía, incluso interpretando la mayoría de las escenas, Shiki se encargaba sigilosamente de su parte.

Cuando Rikka dejó la habitación de los infantes, luego de un rato largo, Shiki lo recibió con una copa de fino vino tinto…

-¿Y esto…?- a pesar de su notoria extrañeza, Rikka recibió la bebida.

-Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para conmemorar.- se excusó Shiki con ello, no mintiendo en lo absoluto.

Las copas se unieron en un choque delicado y, al beber un sorbo, la expresión de Rikka pasó de la sorpresa a una más suave y llena de fascinación al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, el vino era el mismo que los acompañó en aquel entonces cuando vivieron un momento crucial en su relación. Shiki pensó, ahora orgulloso por su idea ante los gestos del otro, que no estaría mal deambular por aquellos recuerdos tan preciados para los dos.

Entonces, guió de la mano a Rikka y salieron al balconcito de su departamento, donde la brisita fresca y el aroma agradable de la primavera los recibió. No lo soltó, manteniéndose a gusto así, dándole suaves caricias con su pulgar mientras en un silencio cómodo disfrutaban de la bebida. A pesar de los años transcurridos, el tacto de sus manos no había variado mucho… Esas manos que hacía tiempo atrás se atrevió a tomar con cierta timidez y había besado más de una vez; en el dorso, en los nudillos, en el anular donde su anillo de bodas reposaba. Las mismas manos que ahora cuidaban a sus hijos con inmensa dedicación y se aseguraban de que todo estuviera bien en su hogar…

Shiki quería recompensar a Rikka a lo grande, no sólo como madre sino también como su compañero de vida, y había estado el tiempo suficiente junto a este (se sentía afortunado por ello, demasiado) que sabía más que nadie que entre los detalles más significativo podía hacerlo sumamente feliz… Y eso planeaba para aquella ocasión especial.

-Cuando cierro los ojos, puedo ver claramente el escenario de ese día.- luego de un silencio a gusto, Rikka murmuró apretando el agarre de su mano y recostándose en su hombro. Shiki no podía verlo, pero seguramente había cerrado los ojos tal y como lo dijo- El restaurante sencillo y elegante, decorado en tonos naranjas alusivo al otoño, y te veo a ti, bien vestido y peinado, desprendiendo aquel perfume varonil y delicioso que me incitaba a no separarme de ti.- se le escapó una risita después, apegándose un poco más a él- También, escucho la música de ambiente y los ruidos de varios platos y cubiertos…-

Shiki se mantuvo quieto, escuchando atento la descripción que Rikka daba e imaginándolo con la misma claridad, solo que él veía a un Rikka luciendo tan _fashion_ como de costumbre, sobre todo por el sombrero coqueto que llevaba sobre sus sueltos cabellos. Y no sólo había imágenes, podía también experimentar las mismas sensaciones de aquella vez, porque sin duda no se trató de una cita cualquiera.

-Sin embargo…- Rikka retomó la palabra, separándose hasta mirarlo desde muy cerca, sus narices apenas rozándose- Me gusta más esta vista.- confesó en un murmullo.

Podían pasar treinta, hasta cincuenta años, y Rikka no iba a perder ese poder de dejarlo mudo ya sea con palabras (tan sinceras y gustosas) como con acciones, las que fuera. Así que, perdido en los obres rosas que podía asegurar titilaban más que las estrellas en el cielo, le asintió en silencio. Sí, aquel momento era bastante memorable para los dos, pero su presente era incluso más maravilloso ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Tenían un matrimonio tranquillo y lleno de amor y dos pequeños que daban alegría a sus vidas con sus ocurrencias e inocencia.

Más tarde, tomándose su tiempo para degustar cada sorbo de alcohol, se retiraron hacia su habitación. Shiki insistió en no encender la luz, convenciendo a Rikka con besos cargados de ternura y sabor a vino. Incluso, ya cómodos en su cama, no dejó de besarlo hasta que cayeron dormidos.

**.**

Por la mañana, Shiki tuvo la suerte de ser el primero en despertarse. Para no arruinarlo, faltaba muy poco todavía, se desprendió cuidadosamente del cuerpo entre sus brazos y dejó la habitación sin haber ni un sólo ruido. Rápidamente, no faltaba mucho para que Rikka se despertase, fue por sus dos hijos encontrándolos dormidos en la cama de Dai… Shiki estaba orgulloso de ellos, pues cumplieron con éxito su parte del trato; dormir toda la noche en su recámara para dejar a su madre (y a él también, por qué no) descansar adecuadamente.

-Niños, es hora de la sorpresa.-

Y preparados al fin, aún en pijama y cada uno con una flor de distinta forma, tamaño y significado, pasaron a la habitación principal…

Rikka ya estaba despierto, sentado sobre el colchón con la mirada clavada en la pared tras el cabecero… Donde estaban colocados diversos dibujos hechos de crayón de colores, arte de parte de los infantes.

Apenas los pequeños vieron que su madre ya no dormía, rompieron con el silencio y saltaron hacia este con muchos ánimos. Rikka los recibió, igual de contento, y Shiki podía ver sus ojitos vidriosos… El calor en su pecho sólo le indico que tuvieron éxito y cada esfuerzo valió la pena.

Reunidos ahora sobre la cama, cada uno entregó la flor que por sí mismo eligió… Tsubasa optó por un grande y brillante girasol, simbolizando la alegría y el positivismo, y como su madre era para él su guía y adoración. Por su parte, Dai entregó un tulipán azulado, que indicaba paz y tranquilidad, y reafirmaba la confianza y la lealtad hacia su madre que tanto quería. Y Shiki, no quedándose atrás, dejó en manos del homenajeado una maceta pequeña, decorada por los infantes cabe decir, destacando un puño de flores blancas de geranio… Un “Soy feliz a tu lado” dicho en el lenguaje de las flores.

No soportándolo más, siendo tantas sensaciones lindas a la vez, Rikka dejó salir algunos sollozos, la felicidad más pura y dulce que se podía sentir manifestándose a través de las lágrimas. Los pequeños, aunque alarmados al principio por su reacción, lo abrazaron con fuerza llenándolo también de besos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, llamado por su hijo mayor a que ayudara también, Shiki se uniera al gesto,

Los dibujos adornaron las paredes durante un montón de tiempo, siendo apreciados por Rikka cada vez que los observaba, y las flores reposaron en el estar hasta su último respiro… Menos por la maceta de geranios, que era cuidada por los cuatro como el ser vivo más pequeño de su hogar.

Muchas veces no hace falta alto grande y extravagante, excesivamente caro y de limitada edición, para decirle a alguien cuánto lo amas y lo agradecido que estás. Pues con nuestras propias manos podemos crear el obsequio perfecto y más significativo… Volviéndose un gran tesoro a quien se entregue.  

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta pensar en Shiki, entre lo que puede, dedicándose para sorprender a Rikka con detallitos... Y si a eso le sumamos a Tsu y a Dai como sus hijos se me hace sumamente tierno, espero haberle hecho justicia a ese pensamiento. 
> 
> ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!


	18. Diario 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto, espero lo disfruten al igual que yo.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 18: Dragón**

Shiki nunca había sido bueno con los niños… Ni siquiera cuando fue uno.

En su tierna infancia Shiki fue un niño algo particular. Jugaba como cualquier otro (su teclado era su pieza favorita entre todos sus juguetes) pero no resaltaba de la misma forma que los demás, siendo poco hiperactivo y hasta silencioso. Incluso, en muchas oportunidades llegó a asustar (hasta hacer llorar) a varios pequeños.

A sus casi veinte años de edad, Shiki parecía no haber mejorado en lo absoluto con los infantes. Tenía un hermano menor, por sólo pocos años de diferencia, lo que no sirvió de mucho en realidad. Por supuesto, era un tema que no le quitaba el sueño, nunca tuvo que relacionarse con estos después de todo, pero a veces, cuando veía a otros jóvenes interactuar con pequeños desconocidos con tanta soltura, le daba curiosidad saber cómo se desempeñaría él…

-Tú.-

Ante la vocecita tan próxima, Shiki, sentado en un banco a entrada del parque, giró el rostro encontrando a un pequeño de cierta edad que no pudo siquiera identificar. Acababa de sentarse ahí y, al menos hacía segundos atrás, no había nadie ¿Cómo llegó ese pequeño tan rápido? Pensó en sus padres, o al menos alguien mayor que lo acompañara, y detalló su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban prácticamente solos.

-Jugar.-

Shiki pestañó un par de veces seguidas, algo perplejo, e intentó hacerse el desentendido pero, bueno, era un niño y estos no captaban esas cosas. La mirada fija de este, sus ojos redondos y grandes anclados a su gran tamaño, lo incomodaron. Ese niño podía estar perdido, probablemente su madre lo buscaba con desesperación, y él no debía quedarse como si nada.

-Tú, dragón.- una vez más el pequeño le habló, extendiéndole uno de los juguetes que mantenía en sus manos.

-Dinosaurio.- Shiki le corrigió, sin tacto alguno, al fijarse en la figura de un T-rex color castaño.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, seguro y calmo considerando que estaba siendo contradicho por un mayor- Dragón.- e insistió en entregárselo. Shiki no tuvo de otra que tomarlo.

El niño sostenía en su otra mano a un soldadito, que era sólo un poco más pequeño que el dinosaurio, e hizo un ademan de querer pelear con este. Shiki, más confuso que antes, se mantuvo quieto sin saber cómo actuar al respecto.

-Dragón, ¡Muere!-

A Shiki le asustó esa inesperada declaración de guerra. A esa edad estaba siendo intimidado por un infante de sólo unos tres años.

Por suerte, la lógica apareció en él e intentó seguir con el hilo de la situación. El pequeño quería jugar, ya se lo había dejado bien en claro, y si estaba perdido podía al menos mantenerlo seguro consigo, entretenerlo mientras tanto.

Los muñecos chocaron unos a otros (bueno, era el niño quien golpeaba con su soldadito sin piedad a su _pobre_ dinosaurio) y Shiki sentía algo de vergüenza en su interior, no por jugar con un ser inocente sino porque era algo que no había hecho en tantos años, incluso de pequeño nunca tuvo mucho afán de jugar de esa manera. Era, sin duda, una experiencia muy particular.

De pronto, el infante se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria. Shiki quiso saber qué sucedía (aparte de que estaba jugando  _realmente mal_ ) y antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntarle, este se le adelantó.

-Señor, dragón dice ¡Grrrrrrr!- y rugió con fuerzas.

-¿Perdón?- las sorpresas no dejaban a Shiki en paz.

-¡Grrrrrr!- gruñó nuevamente el pequeño, añadiendo una pose ofensiva al levantar sus dos manitos y encoger sus dedos como si garras se tratasen. Shiki comprendió lo que quería… Un grito feroz de un verdadero dragón.

-¿Grr?- falló completamente, pues más que un rugido lo que logró fue un carraspeo débil de su garganta, y eso que tenía una buena voz que lo respaldaba… Al menos lo intentó.

-No, no.- a pesar de su corta edad, este era muy paciente. Entonces, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó ambos brazos de Shiki alzándolos cuanto pudo- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!- le enseñó, incluso imitando su pose, lleno de buena intención. El rostro de Shiki se calentó, la sensación en su pecho era nueva para él.

Antes de que Shiki pudiera intentarlo una vez más, una joven mujer apareció y recuperó a su pequeño perdido, Shiki tuvo razón de su extravío. Esta le agradeció muchas veces, por encontrarlo y cuidarlo, y se retiró con una expresión llena de alivio. El pequeño, muy tranquilo en brazos de su madre, se despidió de él con la manito y una leve sonrisa. Shiki no hizo sino corresponderle el gesto hasta que ambas figuras desaparecieron, y entonces se dio cuenta del dinosaurio que aún mantenía en su mano.

-¡Lo siento! Se me hizo tarde… ¿Shiki?-

Rikka llegó a su encuentro, algo jadeante por las prisas, y Shiki se percató en su presencia gracias a su llamado. Realmente se sentía algo desorientado en tiempo y espacio por lo que acababa de ocurrir, unos pocos minutos que marcaron su vida, generándole nuevas experiencias.

-¿Todo bien?- por supuesto que Rikka notó su despiste.

-Todo bien.- negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Había una sensación acogedora en su interior originada por el momento de recién y por la ahora presencia de su  _novio encantador_ \- Vamos.- y lo tomó de la mano iniciando su andar, tenían una cita pendiente.  

Lo que Rikka nunca mencionó fue que tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar (y disfrutar) aquella situación particular entre un Shiki inexperto y un infante tierno e inteligente, que por supuesto no podía interrumpir. Ahí, Rikka se enamoró mucho más.

.

Hay ciertos recuerdos imposibles de olvidar. A veces se obvian, pero reviven en la mente al observar escenarios parecidos…

Rikka, desde una corta distancia, veía a Shiki y a sus dos pequeños hijos jugar en el estar. Había un castillo de fachada rocosa, de colores vivos y detalles que lo hacían reconocible, y Tsubasa y Dai tenían cada uno un hombrecito de armadura y espada. Por su parte, Shiki manejaba a un gran y tenebroso dragón rojo. En aquel entonces, Shiki estuvo tenso cuando el pequeño le invitó a jugar, y ahora se divertía amenamente (muy a su estilo, claro) con sus propios hijos, los hijos de los dos… El contraste entre ambas escenas era curioso, generándole a Rikka una agradable sensación.

Enternecido con lo que ocurría, sobre todo al recordar cierto momento del pasado, Rikka terminó acercándose al resto.

-Mamá, reina.- fue el ofrecimiento de Dai apenas lo vio, otorgándole una muñequita de vestido largo y melena oscura.

- _Oh_ , ¿De verdad?- Rikka estaba más que alagado- Para mí será un placer servir a este reino.- y se sentó en el suelo también, uniéndose al juego.

-Esperen, ¿Por qué su madre puede ser la reina y yo tengo que ser el villano? ¿Al menos puede el dragón ser rey?- las quejas de Shiki no se hicieron esperar (a veces, él parecía el más pequeño de casa)

-¡No! Dragón malo.- Tsubasa señaló a su padre acusadoramente con su propio guerrero, listo para pelear. Dai asintió con determinación, preparándose también.

Rikka rio con mucho gusto, divertido, y notó la mirada de Shiki puesta sobre él, esperando que dijera algo para defenderlo.

-Lo siento señor dragón… Si mis hijos, los caballeros del palacio, no lo aceptan entonces no puede ser mi rey.- se lamentó fingidamente, sin poder dejar de sonreír. La expresión de Shiki era todo un poema… Haciéndolos reír, a los tres, con fuerza.

-Si así están las cosas… Este dragón malvado va a destruir todo el reino.- Shiki entró de lleno en su rol de _villano resentido_ \- Y capturará a la reina.- su voz fuerte y rocosa era muy natural.

-¡No lo harás!- Tsubasa se puso de pie, encendido también- Dai _-chan_ , ¡Ataque!- y ambos pequeños saltaron sobre su padre, el dragón malo, en defensa de su adorado pueblo y su inocente madre.

Tsubasa y Dai no pasaban los cuatro años todavía y ya tenían una gran fuerza… Pudiendo más contra el _pobre dragón_.

Al final, los honorables caballeros lograron impedir que el vil dragón destruyera su reino, llevándose una gran victoria. Sin embargo, este sí se apoderó de la hermosa reina… Transformándose además en un hombre atractivo y bastante apasionado. La reina no objetó al respecto.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una idea espontanea que tuve hoy mismo y escribí durante el día, quedando un poco más largo de lo que esperaba. 
> 
> Me di cuenta que escribir, sobre todo estos diarios, me hacen mucho bien... No me sentía en buena condición, hay muchas cosas a mi alrededor que me derrumban, pero el sólo pensar en esto me animó considerablemente, manteniéndome sonriente mientras escribía e ideaba el resto. 
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por apoyar este pequeño proyecto.


	19. Diario 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto y dulce que acabo de escribir en mi trabajo. Todo para ausentarme de la realidad. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 19: ¿Dónde está mamá?**

Tsubasa era el tesoro que Rikka nunca esperó encontrar.

Más valioso que cualquier joya en el mundo, más significativo que cualquier logro a presumir, trayéndole además una felicidad tan grande que no alcanzaba poner en palabras. Tsubasa era un ser humano y, como tal, no tenía comparación alguna con lo material… Un bebé encantador, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una risa armoniosa y dulce, que enamoraba a Rikka cada día, cada momento, que pasaba junto a este.

Normalmente, luego del baño los bebés quedaban tan relajados que caían rendidos al sueño casi de inmediato. El caso de Tsubasa era todo lo contrario, parecía que las aguas le daban más energías, manteniéndose con sus ojitos bien abiertos y muy activo para jugar… ¿Y qué podía hacer Rikka? Complacerlo, por supuesto.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-

Había un juego en particular que Tsubasa demostraba adorar con locura. Rikka sólo debía cubrirse los ojos y bastaban los toquecitos de Tsubasa sobre su rostro (sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas) para que se dejara ver exclamando un “¡Aquí está!”

Las carcajadas de Tsubasa llenaron la habitación y Rikka sólo pudo reír junto a este, completamente enternecido con aquella reacción que tanto disfrutaba ver. Y besó tiernamente su mejilla enrojecida como una recompensa y agradecimiento por haberlo _encontrado_. Tsubasa, a pesar de sus pocos meses, era realmente inteligente.

Aún con Tsubasa en brazos se desplazó hasta su cama, lo dejó delicadamente sobre el colchón y se recostó a su lado, el pequeño se giró para verlo, buscándolo.

-Tsubasa…- cuando las risas comenzaron a apagarse, Rikka lo intentó nuevamente- ¿Dónde está mamá?- esta vez cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

Sintió la manito de Tsubasa palpar las suyas, haciendo énfasis de que estaba ahí, pero Rikka no se dejó descubrir tan pronto. Entonces, movió tan sólo un poco las manos, echándole un rápido vistazo a su pequeño, y en seguida se cubrió nuevamente. Tsubasa comenzó a balbucear, llamándolo, y sus toques se volvieron algo desesperados. Rikka no tuvo corazón para continuar.

-Aquí estoy, _mi solecito_.- se reveló, con un tono amoroso esta vez. Tsubasa alzó sus manitos hacia él, no reía pero su sonrisa era enorme entre contenta y aliviada, y Rikka lo abrazó con cariño… Amaba muchísimo a su hijo.

Pocos minutos después, Tsubasa se quedó dormidito contra su pecho… El trabajo de Rikka ya estaba hecho. Porque, después de todo, una madre conocía completamente a su retoño.

**.**

**.**


	20. Diario 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día del padre, Shiki! 
> 
> Este diario No20 (dios, estoy tan sorprendida de haber llegado hasta aquí) es dedicado a él...
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**.**

**.**

**Diario 20: Un detalle para papá**

Padre es el que se preocupa, ama y protege a sus hijos hasta el fin de sus días.

Un héroe, una inspiración, un ejemplo a seguir, un ser extraordinario a ojos de sus retoños… Y un dolor de cabeza para mamá, al menos de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué si… por _accidente_ me comí lo que mantenías en el refrigerador?-

Rikka no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de Shiki, tan de repente y a casi las once de la noche del día sábado.

-Te mataría.- y una sonrisa oscura apareció en sus labios al considerar aquella posibilidad.

-Accidentalmente…- recalcó Shiki, un frío escalofrío recorriéndolo ante la mirada de su _dulce esposo_.

-Te mataría.- al parecer, no se trataba de una muy mala broma como de iluso Rikka imaginó. Esto no podía ser bueno, no ahora.

-Lo siento.- y como un cachorrito arrepentido el mayor se disculpó, con la cabeza gacha incluso.

Efectivamente, Shiki decía la verdad y Rikka sólo suspiró sonoramente. No era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía, el Shiki distraído de su juventud no se había perdido todavía, pero en esa ocasión la cuestión era algo grave…

-No hay nada más que hacer.- luego de un corto silencio, Rikka tomó la palabra con resignación, el daño ya estaba hecho- Me encargaré de conseguir más.-

-Te ayudaré.- se ofreció en seguida el culpable.

Rikka negó con la cabeza -Ve a descansar, es tarde.- más que una sugerencia se trataba de una firme orden. Y, como Shiki lo conocía como ningún otro, la acató en seguida… Llevarle la contraria a Rikka, sobre todo por lo que ocasionó, no era si quiera una opción.

Quedando a solas, Rikka se masajeó las sienes. No le molestaba lo que Shiki hizo, aunque no era lo más correcto, sino que le angustiaba un poco ya que se trataba justamente de los pastelillos que sus pequeños prepararon para su padre con esmero (Tsubasa incluso intentó dibujarlo dando como resultado algo muy chistoso y lindo) y si estos no los encontraban iban a entristecerse ¡Estaban tan llenos de ilusión de hacerle llegar a su padre sus presentes! Y ahora, no quedaba nada. Rikka tenía la opción de preparar unos nuevos, pero no tenía sentido… Sus pequeños se darían cuenta que no eran los que ellos hicieron.

Y si… ¿Se deshacía de Shiki? No habría padre que celebrar así que los dulces no serían necesarios. Bueno, eso no.

Luego de pensarlo por un largo rato, dando vueltas en la cocina buscando la mejor solución, Rikka determinó que no le quedaba de otra que ir directamente con la verdad (después de todo estaba criando a sus niños para ser sinceros) pero debía hacerlo con las palabras más adecuadas, para lastimarlos lo menos posible… “Su padre el glotón se comió los pastelillos que hicieron para él con tanto esfuerzo y cariño” _Ah_ , en serio iba a matar a Shiki.

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa y Dai despertaron muy ansiosos de hacerle llegar a su padre sus presentes por su día. Rikka no hallaba el momento para decirles lo que ocurrió, ambos de verdad estaban muy animados, y por si fuera poco jamás estaría preparado para romperle el corazón a sus angelitos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera al menos conseguir algo de valentía para ello, Tsubasa abrió la nevera y tomó de los compartimientos inferiores su pastelillo intacto, Dai hizo lo mismo con el propio. Rikka estaba perplejo, también bastante aliviado, pues si Shiki no se comió los dulces de los niños entonces, ¿Qué fue? Ahora lo consumía la intriga.

Cuando Shiki se apareció, atraído por el ruido de la cocina, los pequeños corrieron hacia este entregándoles su propio presente y deseándole un feliz día. Ante la tierna imagen frente a él, con la situación bajo control, Rikka olvidó el asunto por el momento, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego de un almuerzo especial dedicado a papá (cortesía de Rikka por supuesto) mientras Shiki saboreaba los pastelillos, que estaban bastante buenos por cierto, Tsubasa y Dai los sorprendieron a ambos con un pequeño espectáculo…

-Con ustedes… Dai _-chan_ en el teclado y yo, Tsubasa, en el micrófono.- fue la presentación del mayor de los dos, que a pesar de sus apenas cinco añitos se desenvolvía bastante bien.

Efectivamente, Dai estaba sentadito en el suelo con su teclado de juguete y Tsubasa de pie sostenía un micrófono dorado con altavoz incluido. Ambos padres permanecieron expectantes ante lo que sus pequeños habían preparado…

Y a la cuenta de tres, la canción comenzó… El famoso _Baby Shark_ que los infantes amaban inmensamente, escuchándolo y cantándolo todo el tiempo, y que estaba a nada de volver loco al pobre Shiki. Sin embargo, era tal la alegría de los pequeños en su presentación (era un punto importante cuando se estaba sobre el escenario cabe destacar) que Shiki lo disfrutó también… Uniéndose al baile improvisado, junto a Rikka por supuesto, del _show_.

Cuando el acto acabó, a pesar de que todos fueron parte de este, Tsubasa y Dai se tomaron de la manito e hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento. Shiki y Rikka aplaudieron fuertemente, uniéndose en un abrazo los cuatro juntos poco después.

A pesar de su apariencia distinguida y fina, Shiki era un hombre sencillo. Tenía gustos costosos, sobre todo con el alcohol, pero disfrutar de los obsequios de sus hijos y una presentación tan única y especial no tenía precio para él… Sin duda, ser padre estaba lleno de maravillas que llenaban su corazón del más puro amor.

Más tarde, con los pequeños jugando animadamente, Shiki y Rikka se encontraban lado a lado en el sofá observando a sus pequeños de reojo. Contento, aliviado y conmovido, Rikka se apoyó del mayor, quien enseguida lo abrazó de la cintura.

-Los niños serán unos grandes artistas…- Fue Shiki quien habló, sin despegar la mirada de estos- Si así lo desean, por supuesto.-

-Que sean felices es suficiente para mí…- y ambos tuvieron de acuerdo con la declaración sincera de Rikka, compartiendo una mirada cómplice esta vez.

- _Puaj,_ ¿Van a besarse? Es asqueroso.- Tsubasa, apareciendo de pronto frente a sus padres, exclamó con un mohín.

Y Shiki, como el maduro hombre que por supuesto no era, besó fugazmente a Rikka en los labios logrando un grito de disgusto de parte de su hijo mayor. No pudo ocultar una ligera risa al tener éxito.

-Entonces… ¿Son los besos de mamá asquerosos?- Rikka, fingiendo tristeza, se inclinó hacia su pequeño rubio.

Manteniéndose callado por un momento, apretando su boquita con indecisión, Tsubasa respondió -¡No! Me gustan los besos de mamá.-

-También me gustan los besos de mamá…- manteniéndose calladito junto a su hermano, abrazando a su Lupus, Dai declaró con mucha seguridad.

Y la tarde se fue entre besos repartidos por mamá, para todos por igual.

**.**

-A todo esto… ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te comiste anoche?-

Por la noche, estando la pareja lista para dormir, Rikka indagó una vez más en el asunto. Shiki se ocultó entre las sábanas.

-Shiki… Dímelo.- Rikka quería reprimir una risa, pero no pudo. Se acercó al otro y tocó aquí y allá, haciéndolo removerse- No me enojaré…- considerando que sus niños no salieron lastimados, nada podía hacerle molestar ahora ¿Verdad?

Sabía que Shiki era débil en ciertas partes del cuerpo y Rikka aprovechó esa ventaja para hacerlo salir de su escondite, divirtiéndose por tal reacción infantil. Y mirándose fijamente, aunque apenas podía ver los obres violetas de Shiki, este murmuró algo que no se entendió. Bastó una mirada marca Sera Rikka, de las que no se podía titubear, para hacerlo hablar bien.

-Tus pepinillos importados.- y regresó a su escondite.

Definitivamente, Shiki era hombre muerto.

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, me inspiré mucho en el dialogo que subieron en twitter hacía unos días atrás. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, recen por el alma de Shiki.


	21. Diario 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña idea, muy especial, que tuve hacía más de una semana y no había escrito por floja y distraída. 
> 
> A pesar de que hoy no fue un buen día para mi, logré escribir todo esto... ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

**Diario 21: Primer Mes**

Rikka era un modelo experimentado y aclamado, Shiki un productor musical discreto y reconocido.

Concedieron  para un trabajo, presentándose frente a frente entre uno grupo mediano de personas, y desde entonces se habían visto de vez en vez, cruzando un saludo cordial cuando se daba la oportunidad

Sólo un rostro conocido y un nombre vagamente recordado eran ellos dos en apenas un mes de haberse visto por primera vez.

**.**

Rikka no podía creer que hubiera pasado ya un mes desde que formalizó una relación.

Siendo una persona bastante solitaria, a pesar de ser tan cotizado entre la industria, celebrar un mes de noviazgo era algo que creyó no estaba hecho para él. Por supuesto, salió con otras personas antes (terminando con un amargo sabor en cada salida) pero nunca había llegado tan lejos… Estaba muy feliz.

Él era aún muy joven, soñador, y se preparó para celebrarlo modestamente, incluso alcanzó a comprar un presente. Sin embargo, Shiki lo olvidó.

Al principio se sintió triste, ocultándolo exitosamente o así lo creyó él, pensando que tal vez para Shiki no era importante como para él… Qué equivocado estaba. Y esa experiencia le ayudó a conocer mucho más de ese quien seguía enamorándose.

A cambio, luego de una cena tranquila y estando de regreso hasta su hogar, por cierta circunstancia Shiki lo sorprendió con su primer beso.

Sí, al final de cuentas fue un memorable primer mes.

**.**

Shiki podía ser algo olvidadizo, aunque era el trabajo el que ocupaba gran parte de su mente, pero con el pasar del tiempo (y de ciertos momentos altamente significativos principalmente) había aprendido a equilibrar su memoria… Por ello no podía pasar por alto su primer mes aniversario de bodas.

Para compensar su descuido de algunos años atrás, del que se enteró tiempo después, Shiki ideó preparar en casa una cena especial para los dos (no cocinó pero se encargó de elegir lo mejor) ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de compartir juntos desde su _dulce viaje_ de hacía poco.

Cuando Rikka regresó a casa por la noche, exhausto del trabajo que había acumulado, Shiki cubrió sus ojos y lo guió hasta el estar, donde la mesa estaba preparada; un jarrón de _lirios_ blancos lo decorada, la mismas que estuvo en manos de Rikka el día de su boda, el vino tinto francés favorito de este no podía faltar y, por supuesto, un plato fino y delicioso. La expresión de Rikka, entre sorprendido y completamente conmovido, sacudió el corazón de Shiki una vez más ¿Cuántas veces podía enamorarse de la misma persona?

Más tarde, satisfechos con su velada, recrearon su noche de bodas… Que no fue más que dormir acurrucaditos, vencidos por el cansancio pero con la enorme felicidad de haber logrado dar un paso más en su relación.

Aunque, su amor podía llevarlos aún más allá.

**.**

La mañana era calurosa, producto al auge del verano, y no se comparaba con el calor en el corazón de Rikka.

Estaba agotado, no podía negarlo, pero el observar a la criaturita dormir entre sus brazos le daba toda la fortaleza que necesitaba para continuar. Había comenzado a trabajar desde muy jovencito, en un mundo que si bien podía ser entretenido tenía también su lado oscuro, y ganó hacía exactamente un mes atrás el trabajo más importante de su vida y en el que obtenía más recompensas… Se había convertido en madre.

Tsubasa era un pequeñito muy particular, tan adorable y activo, y se acoplaba completamente a los dos, su familia de tres era lo más bonito que Shiki y él habían logrado. Rikka creyó en el pasado que no estaba hecho para sostener una relación de noviazgo y ahí estaba ahora… Con su propio hijo en brazos.

Estando en cama, consintiendo a su pequeño como ya era de costumbre, Rikka sintió un movimiento a su lado anunciando a su esposo ya despierto. Luego, Shiki los encerró a los dos en un abrazo lleno de devoción y amor…

**.**

Si nos detenemos ahora y pensamos en el pasado, podríamos considerar que el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido. Pero no es así.

Una serie de acontecimientos tras otros los llevó hacia donde se encontraban ahora y, sin duda, era completamente satisfactorio. Si en el corazón de ambos existía espacio para amar a dos, por supuesto que había oportunidad para uno más… Y lo comprobaron con el nacimiento de Dai.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Dai era sumamente tranquilo; dormilón y poco llorón (a no ser que lo separaran mucho tiempo de su madre) trayéndole a los padres un poco más de movimiento a sus vidas. Por supuesto, no había nada que su trabajo en equipo no podía manejar.

-Tsubasa, ven aquí. No puedes andar por la vida en pañales.-

Rikka escuchó la voz de Shiki y, al girar el rostro, observó al pequeño rubio gatear rápidamente hacia él mientras reía sin control, claramente huyendo de su papá. Rikka no aguantó reír también, sin dejar de mecer a Dai.

Con la habilidad que ya había ganado, Tsubasa llegó a sus pies y se dejó caer sentadito para aplaudir después, celebrando su escape exitoso. Shiki en seguía los alcanzó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, papá?- le preguntó Rikka apenas lo vio.

-Me temo que si.- con un suspiro derrotado, Shiki dejó a un lado las ropas del rubio para tomar a Dai ya dormido y colocarlo en su cunita.

Con el intercambio ya hecho, Rikka se encargó de su pequeño travieso que, por supuesto, no huyó de él.

-Tan pequeño y ya me está desobedeciendo…- Shiki no evitó quejarse.

-¡No te rindas, lucha!- completamente divertido, Rikka lo animó. Incluso, Tsubasa lanzó un gritito en apoyo también.

-Ustedes dos realmente se parecen.- y la habitación se llenó de risas, uniéndose Shiki poco después.

Hacía un mes su familia creció, y no sólo eso pues habían otros que eran parte importante de su círculo; amigos preciados que se convirtieron en su familia también. Aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y, mientras estuvieran los cuatro juntos, todo estaría bien… No había nada más valioso que eso.

**.**

**.**  


	22. Diario 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi un vídeo en fb y bueno...

**.**

**.**

**Diario 22: Bebé en camino**

-Rikka, el bebé ya viene…-

Ante aquel extraño e inesperado comentario de parte de su esposo, Rikka se olvidó del libro que leía y giró el rostro para encontrarse con este. Su expresión, llena de concentración hacía tan sólo un momento, cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa, incluso los anteojos resbalaron de su nariz optando entonces por quitárselos. Estaba mudo ante lo que presenciaba tan de repente.

Shiki ingresaba a la habitación vistiendo una camisa diferente a la de esa misma mañana y, donde la atención de Rikka se fijó por completo, con un gran bulto en su estómago que este sostenía con ambas manos. No pasó mucho para que se removiera y luego se asomara una cabellera rubia dando paso a Tsubasa, que comenzó a reírse una vez estuvo fuera de su escondite.

Papá y bebé se habían quedado solos unos pocos minutos y ya estaban _payaseando_ juntos… Rikka no sabía ni qué cara poner. Esos dos, realmente… Y rompió en risas ¿Qué más podía hacer? La sensación de hormigueo en su pecho era acogedora.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí…?- dejando su asiento, entre carcajadas, Rikka se acercó a los otros dos y alzó a su pequeño, siguiendo su juego particular- Un hermoso varoncito sano y salvo.- y se apegó al cachetito de Tsubasa que con los mimos de su madre rio una vez más, parecía bastante feliz (incluso satisfecho por lo de hacía un momento) y eso era suficiente para hacer feliz a Rikka también.

Hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando Rikka aún era bastante joven, escuchó un comentario de un grupo de mujeres que de cierta forma le dio curiosidad, sobre algunos hombres que se volvían _inmaduros_ cuando se convertían en padres… Y, ahora que recordaba aquellas palabras, no había duda de que Shiki entraba en ese grupo. Shiki podía parecer un hombre serio, incluso duro, y tener ese tipo de juegos con su propio hijo se convertía en otra faceta que Rikka estaba completamente dispuesto a amar.

Bueno, ser padres no era cualquier cosa y, en vez de cambiarlos, los moldeaba ante la presencia de un ser tan pequeñito y lleno de ternura que necesitaba lo mejor de los dos, especialmente todo su amor.

Rikka estaba intrigado por ver qué otra clase de juegos y bromas se le ocurrirían a Shiki mientas Tsubasa crecía… ¿Y qué si se convertía en padre por segunda vez? _Oh_. 

.

.


	23. Diario 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiki tiene un ataque de inspiración en horas de la madrugada.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 23: Carrusel musical**

Shiki estaba bastante habituado a la música… Pero había un sonido en particular al que todavía no se lograba acostumbrar.

Y ahí estaba él, sin poder dormir a mitad de la noche. Su habitación estaba poco iluminada, producto al ventanal sutilmente descubierto, y el ruido que cada día los acompañaba (sobre todo por las noches) no podía faltar…

El carrusel de la cunita de Tsubasa, que fue elegido por el mismísimo Rikka para su bebé, era de tamaño ideal y estaba rodeado por pequeños y adorables peluches de distintos animalitos. Tsubasa, a pesar de ser tan pequeñito todavía, adoraba la pieza que decoraba su cuna; por el día veía a los peluches dar vueltas sobre él, encantado y divertido, y por la noche su melodía le brindaba dulces sueños.

Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Shiki. Había algo en esa melodía que espantaba su sueño (y eso que se acostaba bastante agotado) y era consciente que no podía tolerarlo por mucho tiempo más. Incómodo se dio vuelta sobre el colchón, inquieto además, y encontró a Rikka dormir pacíficamente a su lado… Ah, qué envidia. Pero estaba bien, Rikka era quien más duro trabajaba por su hijo (Shiki todavía tenía mucho que aprender) y lo menos que se merecía era un buen descanso, era también un alivio para Shiki. Y más tranquilo, lleno de ese cálido sentimiento que su familia le generaba, besó cuidadosamente la frente de su amado.

Los minutos pasaban, sumando ya un par de horas, y Shiki se hallaba incluso más despierto que antes. Ya no sabía qué posición intentar, además si seguía moviéndose temía despertar a Rikka, y en lo único que podía pensar era en las mil y un formas de acabar con esa musiquita repetitiva y sin gracia…

Momento, ¿Por qué Tsubasa dormía con esa melodía predeterminada y corriente cuando era el hijo de unos de los mejores compositores del país? El foco en la mente de Shiki se iluminó en grande.

**.**

-Shiki… No sé lo que estés haciendo, pero si estropeas el carrusel de Tsubasa espero estés listo para sufrir las consecuencias.- Rikka se había vuelto extremadamente protector a causa de su bebé. Que miedo.

-Confía en mí.- gracias a la seguridad que Shiki poseía en ese momento, mientras ajustaba detalles en el dichoso aparato, se permitió sonreír levemente- ¿Confías en mí?- y dejó a un lado su tarea por un momento sólo para observar directamente al otro.

-No me queda de otra…- hubo un suspiro exagerado- ¿Qué más puedo hacer sino confiar en el padre de mi hijo?- luego una sonrisita cariñosa.

Aquella declaración, dulce y transparente como era costumbre en Rikka, motivó más a Shiki… Estaba de cierta forma entusiasmado de mostrar lo que ideó.

Luego de largas horas de trabajo, sumergido de lleno en la inspiración como no pasaba desde hacía un corto tiempo, Shiki logró su cometido. Colocó el aparato nuevamente en su lugar y llamó a Rikka para que acostara al pequeño en su cunita. Tsubasa observó con interés el carrusel, como si supiera que había algo diferente en él, y Shiki no lo hizo esperar más al encenderlo.

La habitación se llenó de música una vez más, sin embargo había un cambio considerable… La melodía ya no era la misma, la que habitualmente se usaba para los bebés, sino una más elaborada y placentera de escuchar. Shiki, en sus largos años de carrera musical, había compuesto por primera vez una tonada tierna especialmente para su hijo de sólo meses, que de ahora en adelante lo acompañaría en sus sueños. No podía ponerlo en palabras, menos al percatarse cómo Tsubasa parecía disfrutarlo, pero sin duda era una de sus creaciones más satisfactorias.

-¿Valió la pena confiar en mí?- bastante contento Shiki se dirigió esta vez a Rikka, quien lucía sorprendido y conmovido.

-Esto es…- como no sabía que decir ante lo que sentía en ese instante, era un detalle precioso, Rikka simplemente abrazó a Shiki y besó su mejilla con amor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para Tsubasa se durmiera plácidamente, persuadido por la nueva melodía que lo relajaba inmenso, y un rato más tarde Shiki finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño… ¿No era él un verdadero genio? Sin lugar a dudas.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve esta pequeña idea esta misma mañana en mi trabajo, me pareció bastante bonita (sobre todo ideal) y me puse en marcha para escribirlo todo hoy mismo. Probablemente haya algunos errores por ahí, así como me ha ocurrido en otros diarios, pero poco a poco iré corrigiendo esos detallitos.
> 
> Gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto.


	24. Diario 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsubasa!
> 
> No podía dejar de celebrar al pequeño rubio por su cumpleaños, así que aquí les va un diario especial en su honor.
> 
> Batallé un poco con esto, el sábado incluso sufrí una crisis porque no me salía nada bien lo que escribía, pero al final pude continuar y terminar algo decente, quise enfocarme un poco en las características de un bebé de 12 meses. De antemano disculpen lo soso que pueda estar. Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

**Diario 24: Primer añito de vida – Tsubasa**

Rikka no sabía cuánto más podía resistir.

La mañana era calurosa, el verano en pleno auge, y Rikka se hallaba tendido aún en el colchón con un peso extra sobre su abdomen que balbuceaba “mamá, mamá” una y otra vez con intenciones de despertarle de su _sueño profundo_.

-Tsubasa, ¿Quieres despertar a mamá?- y la voz de Shiki se escuchó, algo carrasposa por las tempranas horas.

-¡Sí!-

Un Tsubasa ansioso era adorable de ver y escuchar y Rikka luchó para esconder una sonrisa,  intentando seguir con su juego un poco más. En seguida, el peso se fue (probablemente Shiki tomaba ahora al bebé) y no escuchó más salvo los murmullos de parte del padre ¿Qué estarían planeado esos dos? Entonces, Tsubasa fue colocado sobre su pecho y comenzó a llenar su rostro de besitos… Rikka no pudo resistirlo más.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó con mucha alegría al ver a su madre abrir los ojos por fin.

Rikka no escondió esta vez una sonrisa y sostuvo a su pequeño entre sus brazos sentándose en la cama después. Tsubasa lucía lleno de emoción, era su primer cumpleaños y estaba al tanto de ello, pues Shiki y él se lo habían estado comentando con anticipación después de todo. Sin cohibirse más abrazó al cumpleañero con sumo cariño y besó sonoramente su enrojecida mejilla ¿Cómo no estar feliz también? Su primer bebé, quien lo convirtió en madre, había alcanzado su primer añito de vida… Estaba orgulloso del pequeño, de todo lo que había crecido en tan sólo doce meses, y también de Shiki y de sí mismo por su desempeño como padres.

El desayuno fue bastante alegre y algo alborotado, sobre todo por Tsubasa comiendo en su sillita nueva y haciendo un desastre con su puré. Ya estaba en la edad de comenzar a comer solito, aunque era más lo que jugaba que lo que comía, y cuando las cosas estaban por salirse de control Shiki intervino alimentándolo con lo que aún quedaba en su tacita.

Sus planes no eran muchos para ese día, luego de discutir el cómo celebrar a su hijo (ideas exageradas, otras muy flojas y un montón de desacuerdos e indecisiones) decidieron al final irse por el camino de lo sencillo… Ya cuando creciera, y fuera más consciente de su alrededor, podrían celebrar con fiestecitas alegres y piñatas llenas de dulces. Por supuesto, tampoco permanecerían sin hacer nada ese día, ¡Era el primer añito de Tsubasa! Y merecía disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Tsubasa, es hora de salir.-

A pesar de su corta edad Tsubasa era un niño muy inteligente, entendiendo ya una gran variedad de palabras. Por ello, al anuncio de su madre soltó sus juguetes y fue tan rápido como sus piernitas se lo permitieron hasta su habitación. Rikka, curioso, fue tras de este por aquella reacción…

Dentro, Tsubasa abrió el gavetero de abajo (con casi nada de dificultad considerando su edad) y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que ahí se encontraba bien dobladita. Una vez todo estuvo fuera, Rikka estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que era, Tsubasa se sentó en el suelo detallando cada prenda que ahí había, tomando y desechando de acuerdo a su criterio como si fuera un niño grande, qué tierno.

-Dai.- sosteniendo una franelita de color azul, que en realidad le pertenecía a este, Tsubasa le pronunció a su madre, al tanto de que siempre estuvo ahí. Rikka lo comprendió rápidamente.

- _Oh_ … ¿Tsubasa quiere que Dai vista esta ropa?- cortó la distancia y se hincó frente al rubio, quien esperaba por él desde su posición, y tomó la prenda. Continuó cuando el pequeño le asintió- Pero, ¿No crees que es un poco grande para tu hermanito?- cuidadoso buscó razonar.

Tsubasa se quedó calladito por un momento, como si estuviera analizando la situación, y negó con la cabeza, aunque poco seguro de ello. Rikka dejó salir una risa, qué ocurrencias tan lindas tenía su hijo.

Fue entonces que Shiki apareció en la habitación, sosteniendo al pequeño Dai de pocos meses de nacido, y al ver el desorden a su alrededor se fijó en Rikka buscando alguna razón.

-¡Dai!- olvidándose por completo del asunto de la ropa, y el revuelto que provocó, Tsubasa se levantó y caminó hasta su padre para alcanzar a su hermano adorado. Shiki se inclinó y así Tsubasa pudo ver al bebé, tomando su manito con mucho cariño después.

Observando la escena, con su corazón rebosante de amor al ver a sus tres personitas favoritas juntas, Rikka consideró que realmente no hacía falta una gran fiesta y grandes regalos para celebrar a Tsubasa… Realmente este era muy feliz con tener a Dai, de tenerlos a los tres.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron de casa y llegaron a su destino en un poco tiempo. Era un sutil parque de diversiones exclusivo para niños de no más de cinco años, ubicado entre los arboles de un parque fresco, que tenía desde un carrusel hasta juegos para ganar peluches. Al ingresar Tsubasa obtuvo un sombrero esponjoso de cumpleaños, cortesía de la mujer vestida de muñeca de trapo que los recibió, que no se quitó durante su estadía.

No hubo juego que no experimentaran, desde el trencito de coloridos vagones hasta los colchones inflables, siendo Tsubasa quien pedía ir a cada lugar señalándolos con emoción. Shiki lo acompañaba a la mayoría de las atracciones, Dai era aún muy pequeñito y Rikka se encargaba de este, y de verdad no sabía si las energías que le eran robadas se le estaban otorgando a su hijo…

Hubo un momento en el que Tsubasa, siendo cargado por su padre, se removió pidiendo que lo soltaran. Cuando Shiki lo dejó en el suelo, siguiendo su petición, se dio cuenta que era por el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en una baja tarima que estaba próxima a ellos. De la mano lo llevó, Tsubasa estaba deseoso por acercarse a las personas que cantaban y bailaban canciones que ya conocía, y Shiki no esperó que se pusiera a bailar y aplaudir al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba… La imagen era enternecedora, ver a su niño revoltoso (que agotaba sus energías considerablemente) divirtiéndose tanto valía cada sacrificio que había hecho desde que lo vio por primera vez. Ser padre era el más grande reto que había experimentado, una responsabilidad sin comparación, y que traía también una satisfacción inmensa. Así que se mantuvo cerca, sin quitar la mirada de su hijo bailarín, con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que era una lástima que Rikka se encontrara un poco lejos en esos momentos… Por suerte tenía un teléfono celular con una buena cámara.

Cuando la luz del sol se volvió anaranjada, finalizando la tarde, volvieron a casa. Tsubasa durmió todo el camino, recargando sus baterías y dándoles un breve descanso a sus padres, y en su hogar recibió otra sorpresa ¡El pastel de merengue preparado por su madre!

Cenaron rápidamente, porque no podían comer el postre antes de la comida, y luego se instalaron en el estar para cantar y picar el pastel. Tsubasa se encontraba emocionado, con sus ojitos dorados titilando sin cesar, y los padres cantaron para este una vez la velita fue encendida y las luces apagadas.

Un año podía parecer poco, incluso un tiempo transcurrido rápidamente, pero para Shiki y Rikka había estado lleno de movimiento. Hacía no mucho el ser padres ni se la había pasado por la cabeza, enfocados en su respectivos trabajos, y ahí estaban ahora… Su primer bebé no sólo cumplía un año desde que llegó a sus vidas, trayéndoles una gran felicidad, sino que también su segundo hijo estaba creciendo saludablemente. La vida da muchas vueltas, el destino tiene preparado lo que a cada quien le corresponde y merece, y ellos agradecían las bendiciones que continuaban recibiendo.

Al apagar la vela la habitación quedó a oscuras y, de pronto, las carcajadas de Tsubasa se escucharon en la oscuridad. Cuando Shiki encendió la luz había todo un desastre sobre la mesa… Tsubasa se había lanzado sobre el pastel y ahora estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, riendo y aplaudiendo de gozo como si hubiera realizado una gran hazaña. Rikka no evitó un gritito, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, pero ver a su cumpleañero tan feliz le contagió las risas, ya no se podía hacer nada… Al final de cuentas, el pastel le pertenecía a Tsubasa.

Shiki no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomó varias fotografías, que quedarían para probablemente avergonzar a su hijo en un futuro, e incluso todos terminaron con algo de merengue en sus rostros, incluso el pobrecito de Dai.

Más tarde, luego de un largo y trabajoso baño a Tsubasa, estaba este ya dormidito en su camita. Rikka lo acompañaba, complaciéndolo un poco más, acariciando sus rubios cabellos con cariño y recordando ocasiones memorables… Cuando Tsubasa abrió sus ojitos por primera vez, cuando soltó su primera carcajada, cuando pronunció sus primeras palabras, cuando ya gateaba por toda la casa y luego se levantó para dar sus primero pasos. Rikka pensaba a menudo en ello para mantenerlo fresco en su memoria y recordarlo en esos instantes le generaba un cosquilleo en el pecho, queriendo incluso derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Fue un tirón inocente en su cabello que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de la manera más sutil posible, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con su otro tesoro. Dai le miraba de cerca, con sus ojitos azules llenos de anhelo, y Rikka en seguida lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, mi chiquito?- susurró, cuidadoso con quien dormía, sintiendo a Dai abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y poniéndose cómodo contra su pecho.

-No importa lo que haga, Dai siempre preferirá a mamá.- Shiki, sentándose junto a Rikka en un espacio de la cama, acató con suavidad y un suspiro de resignación.

Era cierto, Dai tenía un gran apego hacia su madre (incluso llorando inconsolablemente si pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de Rikka) a cambio de Tsubasa quien no hacía mucha diferencia entre los dos. Sin embargo, no había porque afligirse o preocuparse pues sabían que Dai los adoraba, sólo que como mamá no había igual.

-Papá es muy celoso, ¿Verdad?- tomándoselo con humor, era una conversación que habían tenido más de una vez, Rikka alejó un poco al bebé de su pecho y lo miró de frente. Dai, segundos después, giró la cabecita hacia su padre con intriga.

Ante la mirada cargada de inocencia del pequeño Shiki no hizo otra cosa sino sonreírle levemente, removiendo sus cabellos azulados con suavidad ¿Por qué estar celoso si tenía el privilegio de ser el padre de tan adorable criatura? Sobre todo al compartir esa dicha con Rikka, quien era la persona de la que se había perdidamente enamorado.

El primer añito de Tsubasa se llevó a cabo satisfactoriamente y ambos padres se encargarían de que cada año fuera igual de especial (incluso más) y lo mismo iba para su segundo hijo.

**.**

**.**


	25. Diario 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiki vs Tsubasa y Dai

**.**

**.**

**Diario 25: Una televisión, una familia de cuatro**

Shiki no era precisamente fanático de la televisión. En sus hogares siempre había tenido al menos una, más por costumbre que por uso, y la mayoría de las veces permanecía apagada. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se transmitían ciertos programas que a Shiki le interesaban…

La gran diferencia era que ahora no sólo estaba casado, sino que también tenía dos hijos… Una bonita familia de cuatro y una única televisión.

Había un programa acerca de _todo lo que deberías saber sobre el café_ que a Shiki le entusiasmaba ver. Incluso, esa tarde se las arregló para concluir su trabajo temprano y a buena hora se dirigió al estar acompañado de su fiel taza de café, listo para disfrutar de su tan esperado programa… Ni siquiera se la pasó por la cabeza que la dichosa televisión estuviera ocupada por los pequeñines de la casa, quienes disfrutaban de sus dibujitos animados. No se inmutó en lo absoluto, pues por la hora sus hijos caerían dormidos en cualquier momento dejándole la televisión sólo para él…

 _Ah,_ que iluso fue.

Media hora más tarde, Shiki estaba tendido en el sofá con un Tsubasa de recién cumplido dos años en una pierna y un Dai de un añito en la otra, ambos incluso más despiertos que él. Los meció para dormirlos, al menos a Rikka eso no le fallaba, pero no resultaba en lo absoluto… Más bien se pusieron comoditos sobre él mientras veían los dibujitos que no habían dejado de cantar y bailar. Shiki ahora había pasado a ser papá y almohadón a la vez, _qué bonito_.

El reloj andaba y las opciones se agotaban. Shiki optó por cambiar de canal sin que se dieran cuenta, alcanzando sigilosamente el control remoto con una gran habilidad ya que continuaba sosteniendo a sus hijos, pero bastó observar el rostro fruncido de su hijo caprichoso y los ojitos llorosos del más pequeño para hacerle retroceder… Una sola lagrima derramada y definitivamente era hombre muerto (y tampoco tenía corazón para robarles a los niños su momento de felicidad)

-Está bien, veamos esto para siempre.- y no tuvo más opción que resignarse.

-Papá…-

Distraído en la pantalla, entre su resignación, Shiki acató el llamado de Tsubasa. Este se removió entre su brazo y se las arregló para alcanzar su rostro y colocar las dos manitos sobre sus mejillas, apretándolas con algo de fuerza –No triste… ¡Cantar!- lo animó con una gran sonrisa.

Shiki no dijo nada, Tsubasa se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo y luego lo haló de la mano en una clara invitación. Entonces, Shiki dejó a Dai junto a su hermano, quien lucía emocionado por las acciones de este, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tsubasa comenzara a cantar y a bailar, imitado por Dai poco después, como lo hacían en el programa infantil que todavía se mantenía en pantalla… La expresión de Shiki se relajó con una sonrisa, divertido y enternecido también.

Probablemente sus hijos querían animarlo con su programa favorito, al verlo tan triste, y Shiki se los agradecía de corazón porque realmente funcionó…

¿Para qué saber todo sobre el café si lo único que necesitaba era seguir tomando tanto como quisiera? Después de todo no había nada más valioso que la felicidad de sus dos retoños.

Sin embargo, no todo estuvo perdido.

La noche se apagó temprano, los niños no tomaron su siesta acostumbrada por pasar toda la tarde jugando con su padre así que cayeron rendidos rápidamente, y aconteció que el dichoso programa del café fue transmitido nuevamente…

A diferencia de la tarde el único sonido en el estar era la de la televisión encendida y lo mismo iba para la iluminación. Shiki estaba satisfecho por haber logrado ver el programa, que resultaba muy interesante, y por si fuera poco también se encontraba bastante cómodo, siendo mimado por su _dulce esposo_ mientras estaba recostado sobre su regazo y los delgados dedos de Rikka acariciaban sus cabellos con suavidad y cariño.

En el pasado Shiki no estaba habituado a las muestras de afecto, siendo para él un poco difícil de procesar, pero bastó el más mínimo toque de parte de Rikka para comprender que efectivamente lo necesitaba… Necesitaba del amor de la persona a la que él también quería amar tanto. Ahora, incluso podía parecer un cachorro que buscaba los mimos y caricias de su querido amo… Y Rikka no dejaba de complacerlo, al menos la gran mayoría de las veces y mientras él se portara bien.

Al final de cuentas Shiki no sólo logró ver su programa sino que también había pasado una tarde animada con sus pequeños bailarines y una noche amena con su amado.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos al diario Nro25! 
> 
> Cada vez escribo un diario siento que mis cargas se van... Es increíble. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer una vez más!


	26. Diario 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más dulzuras para esta familia sumamente especial~

**.**

**.**

**Diario 26: Parecido entre mamá y bebé**

El sol se había ocultado hacía bastante ya dando paso a una noche más fresca producto a la nueva temporada que se asomaba con rapidez. Por lo tanto, vestidito de la cabeza a los pies con tela acolchadita y bien abrigada, un Tsubasa de meses estaba listo para ir a la cama… En teoría ya que parecía incluso más despierto que durante el día.

Paciente como se caracterizaba ser, Rikka se ocupó de algunas cosas más y luego llevó al pequeño con él hasta su propia cama. Una vez estuvo recostado, colocó a Tsubasa boca abajo sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos con una mano. Tsubasa, quien ya tenía la capacidad de levantar un poco su cabecita, lo veía expectante con sus ojitos dorados bien abiertos y fue cuestión de tiempo para que, ante los mimos de mamá, se fuera relajando.

-Es hora de partir al mundo de los sueños, mi niño.- y dicho esto Rikka besó la frentecita del bebé.

El rostro de Tsubasa se ensanchó a lo más parecido a una sonrisa y Rikka le sonrió de vuelta, no reprimiendo otro beso ante la ternura que le generaba. Luego, con una melodía en mente, no se cohibió a tararear y la mano que acariciaba los rubios cabellos se desplazó hasta la espalda pequeña dando golpecitos. Y en cuestión de nada la voz de Rikka salió libremente entonado la letra de cierta canción que en la actualidad era muy sonada en los medios.

Y el calor de mamá, además de sus caricias y su voz suave y melodiosa, fueron suficiente para llevar a salvo y sin problemas a Tsubasa al mundo de los sueños.

A pesar de haber cumplido su objetivo, Rikka continuó tarareando y tampoco detuvo sus movimientos, y tan sumido estaba en su burbuja de madre e hijo que no se percató de la llegada del miembro faltante de su familia de tres, al menos hasta que este estuvo a su lado.

Lo primero que Shiki hizo fue besar la cabellera del bebé dormido, cuidadoso para no alterar su sueño, y luego se ocupó de su esposo. Y cuando sus saludos fueron dados, anunciando su regreso después de varias horas fuera, se hincó a un lado de la cama enfocado en el rostro de su hijo. Ninguno optó por romper con el silencio en ese momento.

-Se parece tanto a ti…- la voz de Shiki, sin apartar la mirada del bebé, se escuchó de repente. Rikka lo miró, algo curioso por aquella inesperada declaración- Su forma de dormir, de fruncir ligeramente sus labios, es idéntica a la tuya… ¿Sabes cuantas veces he besado esa expresión mientras duermes?-

Rikka abrió la boca para decir algo, como un pez fuera del agua, pero nada salió. Al principio sintió un poco de vergüenza (Aunque, bueno, ya llevaba un tiempo durmiendo junto a Shiki así que no era nada raro) y luego esa sensación se volvió más acogedora en su interior, acelerando su corazón. Shiki, aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante observador y, lo que había vivido durante su tiempo juntos, cariñoso también. Rikka era más empalagoso, mostrando afecto con más constancia, pero cuando era el caso Shiki su gesto siempre venía cargado de una cantidad impresionante de amor… Sencillo, pero bastante significativo.

Y admirarlo detallar a su hijo con ese cariño y orgullo que definía a Shiki como padre, hizo a Rikka sonreír, sintiendo su rostro caliente como si fuera un adolescente enamorado.

-Me ocuparé desde aquí.- finalmente Shiki se puso de pie y tomó a Tsubasa para dejarlo descansar en su cuna.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, Rikka se giró hasta dejar caer sus pies al suelo y cubrió su rostro (probablemente, bastante enrojecido) con ambas manos. Él ya era un hombre adulto, incluso tenía un hijo, y definitivamente se sentía como un muchachito avergonzado y conmovido por quien le gustaba. Y el frío en su frente le hizo apartar las manos, enfocándose ahora en la sortija que llevaba desde el día de su boda… Su boda con precisamente ese hombre que aún, a pesar de los años compartidos, removía su interior con tales agradables sensaciones.

Este era su ahora, y estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que había conseguido en los últimos años.

Y levantándose consideró, con una sonrisa que no se iría pronto, que no podía quedarse como si nada… Debía devolver todo el afecto con mucha más intensidad.

**.**

**.**


End file.
